Tumse Pyaar Hua Hai
by dareya.chk
Summary: Happy Birthday Daya sir... its on dareya... and specially for daya sir... and dareya fans and daya sir fans... hope you all will like it...
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey Guys… I'm glad ki ap sab ko meri sari stories pasand arahi hai…. thanks to you all for your support and reading my stories.…. and here I'm going to write on my faviourt and your's all too dareya…. Hope you all will like it….**

**Many many happy returns of the day DAYA SIR… this is for all dareya and daya sir fan….**

Dareya loves each other but never expressed… all knows about them…. But even they can't do anything… daya ACP sir Abhijeet was not present in bureau… all were chating and was happy as tommorrw is daya's sir birthday… and all was making plans but kept daya far as they wants to give him surprise… all were busy talking that what they will gift to daya sir except one person…. Its none other than shreya…. She was busy in some work which ACP sir had gave her to complete and submit it by evening…. She was busy in her work but her phone interrupted… she got a message…

**Shreya,**

**Jaldi se Moon Wing Restaurant ajao….**

**Kisi se kuch bhi maat khena….**

**Agar koi puche ki kaha jarahi ho tho bolna ki koi urgent kaam hai… yaa bolna ki kisi se milne jarahi ho…. Par mera naam maat lena…..**

**Samjhi tum….?... in worring tone…**

Shreya pov: yeah kyaaaa… yeah message…. Par baat kya hosakthi hai….. itna urgently kyu bhulaya hoga….. kuch tho baat hai…. mujhe abhi jana hoga…

Shreya: purvi….

Purvi: haan shreya….

Shreya: purvi wo mujhe ek jaruri kam hai…. mai abhi aai….

Purvi: par shreya iss waqt kaha jarahi ho…. ACP sir ya daya sir koi nahi hai….

Shreya: par jana jaruri hai purvi…

Purvi: kyu kya baat…. Koi pareshani tho nahi…

Shreya: arey nahi…. Asa kuch nahi hai….

Freddy: kisi se milne jarahi ho kya shreya…..

Shreya stammering: wo….

Freddy: matlab maine jo kaha wo sach hai…

Shreya: haan sir wo mai…..

Purvi: kise milne jarahi ho shreya…

Shreya: A… wo Aman….

Purvi: aman kon hai…..

Shreya: purvi akhe baata thi hu… jaldi jana hai mujhe….. mai jaldi ajaungi…..

Purv: acha tikhe…. Par jaldi ana….

Shreya: haan purvi….. and she moved out….. but crashed with daya in corridor….

Daya: shreya sambhal ke… aur tum itni jaldi mai kaha jarahi ho….

Shreya: sir wo mujhe ek jaruri kam hai…. mai abhi athi hu…..

Daya: kasa kam…. Aur wo bhi iss waqt…..

Shreya: wo… sir…. But her phone beeped…. Shreya checked the message….

**Shreya did you start….. come fast….. need to talk to you….. its urgent…**

After seeing message…..

Shreya: sir mujhe jana hoga… mai athi hu….. before daya could stop her she went… and reached restaurant…

Daya in bureau: purvi shreya kko kya hua…. Itni jaldi mai kyu hai wo…..

Freddy: apne boyfriends se milne gai hai…. all laughed on this…. daya was shocked…

Daya: kyaaaa…

Purvi: sir wo shreya ka koi dost hai…. ussa se milne gai hai…

Daya: haan tho itni jaldi kya hai…. kon hai yeah dost….

Purvi: pata nahi sir…. Koi aman hai….

Daya: aman…. Low voice…. Yeah aman kon hosaktha hai….

Purvi: apne kuch kaha sir…..

Daya: haan nahi kuch nahi…. With this he went to his place and sat thinking about shreya…..

**In bureau:**

It was evening but still shreya had not reached….. she had went out in afternoon but still she is not back….. daya was tensed for her…

Abhijeet reached bureau and saw daya tensed…. He moved near him….

Abhijeet: kya baat hai daya…. Tum kuch pareshan lag rahe ho….

Daya: nahi abhijeet kuch nahi …. Mai tik hu…..

Abhijeet: sach bol kya baat hai….

Daya looking at shreya place: kuch nahi abhijeet…..

Purvi: abhijeet sir daya sir…

Abhijeet: haan purvi….

Purvi: sir wo shreya ka phone aya tha…

Abhijeet: arey haan mai puchne hi wala tha….. kaha hai shreya…. Dikhai nahi derahi hai…..

Purvi: sir wo apne kisi dost se milne gai hai…..

Abhijeet: acha acha acha,,… tho phir kaha hai wo… abhi tak aai kyu nahi….

Daya: haan purvi kya kaha shreya ne…. kaha hai wo…. Abhijeet saw him tensed for her…..

Purvi: sir shreya nahi arahi hai….. uski tabiyat tik nahi hai…..wo ghar chali gai…

Daya tensed: kyu kya hua…. Kasi hai ab wo… tik tho hai….

Purvi: haan sir tik hai…. bas shir mai dard horaha tha….

Abhijeet: acha tikhe chalo hum bhi ghar chalthe hai… koi case nahi hai na…. with this all went home….. daya whole day was thinking about shreya and to whom did she meet… and whole night he waited for shreya to call him… and thought she will wish him…. As ever year from when she had joined cid… shreya was first person to wish him…. But this time shreya had not wished him yet….

**Next day….. daya sir birthday…..**

All came to bureau… except shreya….. all wished daya….. but daya was waiting for one person … to hear her voice and see her once….. but she had not yet come…

ACP: daya abhijeet…. Tum dono forensic lab jao salukhe kuch reports dega…

Abhijeet: ok sir…. Abhijeet and daya went to forensic….

**Forensic lab:**

Salukhe saw duo and welcomed them…

Salukhe: aao aao…. Praduman ne kaha ki wo tum dono ko bhej raha hai reports ke liye….. phele tho shreya ko bhej ne wala tha par usne kaha ki wo nahi aai hai abhi tak…..

Abhijeet: haan sir….

Tarika: sir wo shreya kisi se milne gai hai… daya abhijeet and salukhe was shocked…..

Abhijeet: kyaaaa…..

Tarika: haan abhijeet….. usne kaha ki wo apne kisi dost se milne jarahi hai…kya naam hai uska…. haan koi uska dost hai Aman….. ussa se milne gai hai…..

Daya: nahi tarika ….. uss aman se milne kaal gai thi shreya….. aaj nahi….. all smiled listening this.….

Tarika: haan daya kaal wo mili thi ussa se….. par aaj phir se milne gai hai…..

Daya: phir se kyu….. kya zarurat thi ussa se milne ki…

Tarika: wo actually baat personal hai daya….. mai tumhe nahi baata sakthi….

Daya serious: personal….. kya personal… wo kisi are gare se mile yeah uska personal nahi hai… kya samjthi hai wo apne apko…. Wo kuch bhi karegi… kisi se bhi milega aur mai chup rahunga…. Bolo kyu gai hai wo aaj phirse…. He shouted loud….. all was shocked by his behaviour….

Tarika: wo usne kaha ki Aman ne ussa kaal propose kiya….. and he want shreya to accept his proposal….

Daya shocked: kyaaaaa….. matlab shreya ne uske proposal ko accept karliya…..

Tarika: abhi tak tho nahi….. shayad aaj karle…. Usne thoda time maanga tha Aman se…..

Daya became serious on this and he went out from there…..

Daya in corridor calling shreya…. But she was not lifting the call….. it made him so irritate….. and his anger was on top…. Which will burst when he will see shreya in front of him… abhijeet saw daya and came near him…

Abhijeet: agar ussa se itna hi pyaar kartha hai tho usse boltha kyu nahi…. Daya looked him… and was quite…

Abhijeet: teri iss khamoshi ka kya jawab samjhu mai…

Daya: kuch nahi….. aur mai… mai kisi se koi pyaar vyaar nahi kartha….

Abhijeet: acha tho tikhe….. agar tu shreya se pyaar nahi kartha tho shreya ke liye apni zindagi mai aage baadna hi acha hai…. kab tak wo tera intezzar karegi aur kyu kare jab tu ussa se pyaar hi nahi kartha…. saying this abhijeet went….

Daya pov: kartha hu mai ussa se pyaar…. Kudh se zyada…. Iss duniya mai sab se zyada mai shreya se pyaar kartha hu…. Nahi rehasaktha mai uske bhi na…. he again tried her phone…. But she had not lifted….. with this he became more serious and rushed to shreya's house….. but it was locked….. he tried her number again…. But there was no respons….

Some ladies saw daya in front of shreya's house and came near him…

Lady1: ap daya hona….. shreya ke saat cid mai kam karthe ho na….

Daya: haan….. ap sab kon hai….

Lady 2: hum shreya ke neghibours hai…. par ap yaha kya kar rahe ho…..

Daya: wo mai shreya se milne aya tha….. wo aaj bureau nahi aai tho issiliye…..

Lady 3: asa kase hosaktha hai… maine ussa shuba jathe dekha tha…. Maine pucha tha ussa se kaha jarahi hai… usne kaha ki bureau jarahi hu….

Lady2: yeah aaj kaal ke ladkiya kam ka naam dekhe bhaar kya gulkilathi hai sab pata hai…. yeah bhi gai hogi apne kisi ashique se milne… this was more for daya he shouted on them…

Daya: chup…. Chup kijiye ap ….. aur yeah ap kasi baate kar rahe hai…. sharam ani chahiye ap logo ko…. Shreya ek cid officer hai…. hosaktha hai ki uske saat bich rasthe mai kuch hua ho… lekin nahi…. Mhu uttake chale dusro pe ungli uttane….

Lady1: sambhal ke baat karo… hum sab izzad dar log hai….. humhe bhi pata hai ki asa akele rehane wali ladkiya kya ghul kilathi hai bhahar jake….

Daya: chi…. Apke soch par tho mujhe sharam athi hai…. aaj kaal bhi ap log ek ladki ke baaremai ashi soch rakhthe hai… yeah soch kar bhi mujhe gussa atha hai… jase hi shreya miljayegi ….. mai shreya ko ap sab se dur apne saat leke chala jaunga… nahi rehane dunga ap jase ghathiya soch wale logo ke saat…. Saying this he went for there… whole day he tried tried tried but same….. she was not lifting calling….. at evening all left home….. daya also went home thinking about shreya…. He reached home…. And opened the door….. whole house was dark… but as soon as he entered inside….. lights was on and daya became shock to see the arrangements…. He was more shock to see shreya standing with white and light pink boarded sarree….. daya was lost in her… tears formed seeing her infront of him….

Shreya forwarding bouquet: **Happy Birthday daya sir….. **daya was shocked by this…. he was unable to say anything…He soon hugged her…..

**Outside daya's house:**

Pankaj: abhijeet sir hum sab yaha kyu wait kar rahe hai….. chaliye na andar chalthe hai….

Abhijeet: arey pankaj rukh na….. pheli baar mera bhai meri bhabhi ko hug kar raha hai… kyu unke romance mai haadi banraha hai…

Pankaj: par sir hum kab tak yaha rukhenga…

Abhijeet gave a serious look: tab tak jab tak mai nahi khetha….. pankaj shut his mouth….

**Inside house:**

Daya: kaha thi tum…. Shubha se phone kar raha hu…. Phone kyu nahi uttarahi ho tum…..

Shreya separated him: wo mai…..

Daya cut her: kya mai….. haar saal sab se phele tum mujhe wish karthi thi….. pata hai kitni besabri se mai tumhare wishes ka wait kar raha tha….hold her hands tight…

Shreya: kyu sir….

Daya confused: kyu kya…. Yeah kasa sawal hai…..

Shreya: kyu wait kar rahe hai ap mera wishes ka….. mera alawa apke zindagi mai bohut log hai… tho phir apko mera wishes ki hi intezzar kyu thi… kya ristha hai apka aur mera….

Daya was speechless: wo…. Wo mai….. before daya could say anything…

Shreya spoke: rehane dijiye sir…. Ap na phele kuch bole the…. Aur nahi aaj kuch bolenga….

Daya: shreya yeah tum… but came cut by the burst sound of ballon and look all cid officers and ACP sir salukhe sir in his house….

Daya still holding shreya hand: ACP sir… salukhe sir… abhijeet…. Ap sab yaha…..

Acp: haan hum….. kasa laga surprise….. yeah sab shreya ne kiya tha… with this daya looked shreya…. He holded her hand more tight….. but she some how free her hand and moved from there… and went to kitchen and brought cake…

Salukhe: lo bhai cake bhi agaya hai… chalo daya apne shreya ke haath ke bane cake cut karo… daya looked him with wide eyes….. shreya downed her head…

Acp: daya chalo… daya nodded and cut the cake…. And first feed acp salukhe and abhijeet….

Acp: daya shreya ko bhi kilao… jao… daya nodded and moved near her… all sat in living room…..

Daya moved his hand near her mouth to feed her…. And putted cake in her mouth….

Daya serious tone adorable to shreya only: kyu gai tum Aman se milne…..

Shreya confused: aman…..

Daya: haan aman… kyu gai ussa se milne… kya zarurat thi tumhe janeki…. Tumhe kya laga agar tum mujhe nahi baataogi tho mujhe pata nahi chalega… tarika ne mujhe sab baata diya hai…. jutt maat bolo…..

Shreya: yeah kya bol rahe hai sir ap…. Kya baataya tarika ne apko…..

Daya: shreya aman ne kya kaha tumse…. Aur tumhara kya jawab hai….

Shreya irritated: aman…. Kon aman sir… aur kya kaha usne… maine kya kaha,…. Kon hai yeah aman….

Daya caught her hand tight: shreya sach sach bolo ki baat kya hai…. shreya was confused….. she was about to say but pankaj interrupted them…..

Pankaj: daya sir acp sir bhula rahe hai apko…. Daya nodded and went from there…. Shreya moved near tarika and pulled her side…

Shreya: tarika tu ne daya sir se kya kaha…

Tarika: maine kya kaha….

Shreya: yeahi mai puch rahi hu….. kya kah tu ne daya sir se…. yeah kya bolrahe hai daya sir…. Aman se milne kyu gai …. Kon aman…. Aur kya kaha usne… mera kya jawab hai…. kya hai yeah sab…. Kkya kaha tu ne daya sir se….

Tarika laughing like a mad….. abhijeet came and stood beside them…..

Abhijeet: tarika kya hua kyu hass rahi ho tum itna…

Tarika: abhijeet yeah puch rahi hai ki maine daya se kya kaha….

Abhijeet laughing: shreya tarika ne zyada kuch nahi kaha…. Usne tho bas itna kaha ki…..and said what she said with daya in lab…..

Shreya shocked: kyaaaa….. tarika tum pagal hogai ho kya…. Kya zarurat thi yeah sab karne ki… ashe bolke kya mila…. Kyu kiya tumne asa….

Tarika: iss taraha karne se humhe yeah tho pata chalgaya ki daya tumse pyaar kartha hai…

Shreya: yeah teri galat fami hai tarika…

Tarika: acha….. tho phir mera yeah baat bolne ke baad daya tujse milne tera ghar kyu gaya…

Shreya surprised: kyaaa….. wo ghar gaye the….

Tarika: haan…. Aur pata hai kya hua waha par….

Shreya: kya hua….

Tarika: jab wo tera ghar ke samne khadatha tho kuch aurathe…. And said what happened…

Shreya was shocked to listen this…..

Tarika: ab baata…. Agar wo tujse pyaar nahi kartha tho asa react nahi kartha…

Abhijeet: haan shreya…. Daya tumse bohut pyaar kartha hai….

Shreya: apke khene se ya in baatao se yeah sabit nahi hotha ki daya sir mujse pyaar karthe hai… agar waha wo aurthe meri jaga kisi aur ke baaremai baat karthe tho tabhi daya sir ashe hi react karthe…

Abhijeet: shreya yeah tum….

Shreya: nahi sir…. Agar maanmai pyaar ho tho ussa boldena chahiye…. Chahe wo phele ladka ho ya ladki….. aur maine apse wada kiya tha ki mai daya sir se aaj apne dil ki baat boldungi…. Aur apne bhi mujse ek wada kiya tha… ki agar daya sir mera pyaar ko nahi swikarenga tho mai ap mujhe yaha se jane denga… nahi rokhenga mujhe… saying this she went from there…..

Abhijeet pov: haan shreya…. Kaha tha maine tumse ki tum kudh phele daya se apne dil ki baat bolo…. Aur maine tumse wada kiya tha ki mai tumhe nahi rokunga… agar daya ne tumhare pyaar ko nahi swikara tho…. Par mujhe pura yakin hai ki tum dono jarur ek honge….

**Flashback….**

Shreya got a message and she left bureau…. And reached Moon ing restaurant…

**Moon wing restaurant:**

Shreya reached restaurant… she searched for the person….. and found him….. but was shocked to see the other two persons with him…. She moved near them….

Shreya: abhijeet sir….

Abhijeet: ohh… haan shreya agai tum…. Aao baatao yaha pe…..

Shreya sat: sir apne mujhe….. mujhe yaha kyu bhulaya…..

Abhijeet: haan….. phele tum yeah bolo ki kisi ne tumhe yaha athe dekha tho nahi… daya ne dekha tumhe yaha athe…. Ya aur koi….

Shreya: haan sir….

Abhijeet shocked: kyaaaa….. par shreya maine tumse kaha tha na ki kisi se maat khena kit um yaha arahi ho…

Shreya: haan sir maine kisi se nahi kaha ki mai yaha arahi hu….. sabne pucha ki mai iss waqt kaha jarahi hu…. Maine baataya ki mai apni dost se milne jarahi hu….

Abhijeet: daya ne bhi dekha tumhe athe…..

Shreya: haan sir….. and said what happened while she was coming….

Abhijeet: acha tho tikhe…. Daya ya kisi ko koi shaq nahi hua….. thank god….

Shreya: sir baat kya hai…. aur ACP sir…. Salukhe sir…. Ap… ap yaha…..

ACP: haan shreya…. Wo humhe tumse kuch baat karni thi…..

Shreya tensed: kya baat hai sir….

Salukhe: shreya tension ki koi baat nahi hai…. bas hum tumse kuch puchna chathe the….

Shreya: kya puchna hai sir…

Abhijeet: shreya tum daya se pyaar karthi ho na… shreya was shocked by the question….. she was unable to talk and see them….. she doned her head…

Salukhe: dekho beta…. Agar sach mai tum daya se pyaar karthi ho tho yeah achi baat hai….. hum tum dono ki shaadi karayenga….

ACP: haan beta….. agar tum daya ki zindagi mai agai tho daya ke liye issa se achi baat aur kuch nahi hoga….. shreya head was down….

Abhijeet: shreya iss taraha chup rahane se kuch nahi hoga…. Tumhe baatana hoga ki kya tum sachmai daya se pyaar karthi ho…. Tears formed in her eyes….

ACP: bolo beta….. kyat um daya se pyaar karthi ho… kya tum sari zindagi daya ke saat bitana chathi ho…

Shreya burst out: kya daya sir mujse pyaar karthi hai…. kya wo mujse shaadi karna chathe hai… kya wo sari zindagi mujse bitana chathe hai…..

Salukhe: shreya tum janthi ho daya kuch bhi nahi boltha hai… dartha hai kisi ko bhi apne pass anese… issiliye wo kcuh bol nahi raha hai….

Shreya: janthi hu sir…. Par mera haan khenase daya sir tho mera nahi honge… wo mujse shaadi tho nahi karenga….

ACP: shreya tum daya ko chathi ho na….

Shreya: sir mera chahane se ya na chahane se kuch nahi hoga…. Thali ek haath se nahi baajthi hai sir… ussi taraha mera haan khene se daya sir mera nahi honge….

Abhijeet: kisi ko tho aage ake bolna paadega na shreya…. Bolna hoga apne dil ki baat… iss taraha baat anadar chupane se dukh tum dono ko ho raha hai…

Shreya: tho ap kya chathe hai sir…. Khena kya chathe hai ap…

Abhijeet: shreya mai chatha hu ki tum kudh daya se apne dil ki baat kahe…

Shreya was shocked: sir yeah ap kya khe rahe hai….. mai kase daya sir se…. nahi sir mujse nahi hoga…. Issa se acha mai unke liye puri zindagi intezzar karungi…..

ACP: shreya dekho…. Mujhe pata hai ki tumhe yeah baat daya se khena mai dar lag raha hai…. sharam athi hogi… par kisi ko tho shurwad karni hogi na….

Shreya: tho phir daya sir kyu nahi…. Mai hi kyu kahu daya sir se…

Salukhe: shreya pyaar tum dono karthe ho….. pyaar mai yeah jaruri nahi hai ki kisne phele kaha…. Jaruri yeah hai ki dono ek dusre se kitna pyaar karthe ho….

Abhijeet: shreya mujhe pata hai kit um yeah soch kar dar rahi ho ki jab tum daya se iss baaremai baat karogi tho daya kase react karega….. tumhe darne ki jarurat nahi hai shreya…. Kyu ki mujhe pata hai apne bhai ke baaremai …. Wo tumse bohut pyaar kartha hai… par khene se dartha hai…..

ACP: shreya mai tumhe aur daya ko ek saat dekhna chatha hu… please shreya…. Please maanjao beta…..

Shreya: par sir….

Abhijeet: shreya please ek baar socho iss baaremai….. agar tumne first step liya tho zindagi baar tum dono saat rahoge…

Shreya looking staright into his eyes: agar daya sir ne maan kiya tho mai zindagi baar unse nazare nahi mila paungi….

Abhijeet: shreya asa kuch nahi hoga…. Mera maan khetha hai…. pelase shreya ocne think about this…

Acp: haan beta ek baar…. Humhare liye….

Salukhe: haan shreya…. Ek baar humhare liye tum itna tho karhi sakthi ho na beta…

Shreya thought for a while and then: tikhe sir…. Mai daya sir se apne dil ki baat khena ko tayar hu….

Abhijeet: thank you shreya…. Tho phir tum kaal hi daya sr boldo…..

Shreya shocked: kyaaa…. Sir kaal kase…. Kaal tho daya sir ka birthday….

Acp: haan beta issiliye hum chathe hai ki tum kaal hi daya se apne dil ki baat kahe…. Daya ke liye issa se achi gift aur kya hosakthi hai…..

Shreya: par sir….

Salukhe: shreya pelase maana maat karna….

Shreya tears in eyes: tikhe sir…. Par meri ek shart hai…. agar ap iske liye maanzor hai tho hi mai daya sir se apne dil ki baat kahungi….. agar apne haan nahi kaha tho mai daya sir se nahi kahungi…

Abhijeet: kasi shart shreya…

Shreya: agar meri dil ki baat daya sir se khena ke baad daya sir ne naa kaha tho mai yaha se dur chali jaungi… apna transfer karake….. with this all three was shocked…..

Acp: shreya yeah tum kya bolrahi ho…..

Shreya: haan sir…. Pelase mai iske siwa aur kuch baat nahi karna chathi…

Abhijeet: tikhe shreya…. Jasa tum chathi ho wasa hi hoga… par mujhe pura yakin hai ki tumhara humse dur janeki nobaat kabhi nahi ayegi…..

Acp: shreya mera ashirwad hamesha tumhare saat hai beta….

Salukhe: haan beta…. Humesha kush raho…. Shreya smiled lightly…..

Acp: acha shreya abhijeet…. Humhe meeting pe jana hai….. tho hum chalthe hai…..

Abhijeet: ok sir…. Acp and salukhe sir went…. And then abhijeet and shreya also went…

**Abhijeet and shreya in car:**

Abhijeet saw shreya lost: shreyaaaa….

Shreya came out of thoughts: haan sir….

Abhijeet: kya soch rahi ho shreya…..

Shreya: kuch nahi sir….

Abhijeet: shreya tum tension maat lo….sab tik hojayega….

Shreya nodded: sir….

Abhijeet: haan shreya….

Shreya: sir kya mai ghar jasakthi hu…..

Abhijeet: par shreya isswaqt….

Shreya: haan sir… please….

Abhijeet saw and thought to leave her sometime alone: tikhe shreya….. mai tumhe ghar chod detha hu….

Shreya: nahi sir… mai chali jaungi…. Ap mujhe yahi par chod dijiye….

Abhijeet: par shreya….

Shreya: sir please….

Abhijeet: tikhe shreya….. and he left her near beach…. And abhijeet went to bureau… shreya spended sometime at beach…..

**Next day on daya's birthday morning:**

Shreya called abhijeet and said to meet him near daya's house…. After sometime abhijeet meet shreya…

Abhijeet: kya baat hai shreya…. Tumhe mujhe yaha kyu bhualaya…

Shreya: sir wo mujhe apki kuch maadath chahiye….

Abhijeet: acha meri help chahiye iska matlab tumne soch liye ki tum kase mera bhai ko propose karne wali ho …..… and smiled widely…

Shreya smiled on his excitement: haan sir…

Abhijeet surprised: itni jaldi…. Kya baat hai…

Shreya smiled,….

Abhijeet: tho bolo kya socha hai tumne….. aur kya maadat chahiye…..

Shreya nodded and said him the plan…..

Shreya: par sir iske liye mujhe daya sir ke ghar ke keys aur apko aaj bohut sare jutt bolne honge…..

Abhijeet handed her keys: mera bhai ki kushi ke liye mai jutt bolne ke liye bhi tayar hu…..

Shreya smiled lightly: sir yaa tho aaj apko kushi milegi yaa tho dukh,….. mai apse yeah wada nahi karsakthi ki ap jo chathe hai wo hoga…. Hosaktha hai ki mera yeah daya sir ke saat akhri birthday hoga…. Hosaktha hai ki iske baad mai unke samne na aao…

Abhijeet was about to say but she left…

Abhijeet pov: mujhe pura yakin hai shreya…. Yeah tumhara daya ke saat akhri nahi… balki yeah tumhara daya ke saat zindagi baar ki shuruwad hai….. aaj ke baad daya ke haar birthday par tum hogi shreya…. Aur wo bhi daya ki biwi banke… and smiled… and went to bureau…

**Flashback end….**

Tarika: chinta maat karo abhijeet sab tik hojayega….. iss baar daya ka yeah birthday uske liye sab se zyada kushi ka kha hoga…. Kyu ki iss baar daya ko gift ke roop mai shreya milne wali hai…..

Abhijeet smiled: haan tarika…. Bas dyan rakhna hoga ki shreya ne jasa plan kiya tha wasa hi ho sab kuch… koi gadbad na ho… tarika nodded and they went and joined all in living room….

**A/N: **so how as the story… first I thougth to write as an OS….. but I was not able to complete the story so I'm writing it in two parts… how you all will like it….

Tho kya plan hai shreya kha…. How she is going to propose daya…..

Will daya accept her love…. How he will react when shreya express her love….. To know should wiat for next chapter….

Happy Birthday daya sir….. love you sooooo much…..


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: hey guys….. how are you all….. and sorry for such a late update…. Hope you all understand my problem…. So here is next and last chapter… hope you all will like…. And thank you to all who reviewed for the last chapter and liked it… thank you so much…**

**Aab tak:**

Acp salukhe abhijeet tarika sab shreya ko khethe hai ki wo daya ko propose kare aur wo bhi daya ke birthday ke din.. phele shreya iss baat ke liye nahi maanthi lekin baadmai acp sir aur salukhe sir sab ke samjhane par maanjathi hai…. aur daya ko birthday surprise dethi hai…. aur issiliye wo bureau nahi athi aur nahi daya ka phone utta thi hai… daya pareshan rehatha hai shreya ke liye aur jab salukhe shreya ke bharemai puchtha ha tho tarika daya se aur sab se jutt bolthi hai ki shreya ko aman naam ka ladke ne propose kiya hai aur wo chatha hai ki shreya ussa accept kare….. jab yeah baat shreya ko pata chalthi hai tho wo tarika se naraz hojathi hai…. lekin abhijeet ussa maanaletha hai….. shreya abhijeet se khehathi hai ki wo daya ko propose jarur karegi lekin daya ne ussa accept nahi kiya tho wo hamesha hamesha ke liye Mumbai chodkar chalijayegi….. lekin abhijeet ko pura yakin hotha hai ki daya shreya ko accept karega aur daya ke liye yeah sabse acha gift hoga uske birthday par…

**Aab aage:**

Tarika: chinta maat karo abhijeet sab tik hojayega….. iss baar daya ka yeah birthday uske liye sab se zyada kushi ka hoga…. Kyu ki iss baar daya ko gift ke roop mai shreya milne wali hai….

Abhijeet smiled: haan tarika…. Bas dyan rakhna hoga ki shreya ne jasa plan kiya tha wasa hi ho sab kuch… koi gadbad na ho….. pata nahi kya plan kisya hai shreya ne… tarika nodded… and they went and joined with all in living room….

Shreya came to hall: acha chaliye khana ready hai….. aaye sab… all moved and sat on dinning table….

Pankaj: arey wah shreya tumne tho bohut sari dishes banai…..

Shreya: haan pata nahi phir moka milega bhi ya nahi….. said looking daya….. daya understood her words in wrong way….. and all others saw shreya sad face…..

Daya pov: kahi shreya ne decide tho nahi karliya ki wo uss aman ko haan boldegi….. nahi asa nahi hosaktha….. shreya asa nahi karsakthi…. He was lost in his own thoughts but came out by shreya's voice…..

Shreya: daya sir….

Daya: haan….

Shreya: sir yeah matter panner….. apko pasand hai na… all smiled listening this…..

Daya: haan wo….

Shreya: sir khake boliye kasa bana hai…. saying this she served in his plate…..

Daya: haan…. And he ate….

Acp: tho daya kasa bana hai….

Daya: acha….. acha hai sir….. looking shreya…. Bohut tasty hai….. kash hamesha asahi swad khane ko mile…. Shreya was shocked listening this….. all smiled…..

Abhijeet: kyu nahi milega agar bagwan ne chaha tho jarur milega…

Tarika: abhijeet bagwan ke chaha ne se kuch nahi hoga…. Insan ka bhi chahana jaruri hai….

Daya was confused by their indirect talks….. shreya gives another chapatti to daya.…..

Daya: arey shreya bas bas…. Ab aur nahi khaya jatha mujse…..

Shreya: khaa lijiye sir… shayad yeah meri akhri baar apko khila ne ka waqt ho kya pata…..

Daya: yeah tum…. But shreya went from there….. all had their dinner and sat in living room…

Abhijeet comes near shreya: shreya daya ka khana bhi hogaya…. Wo ab apne room mai jayega fresh hone ke liye….. kab shuru karogi apna plan…

Shreya: sir wo….. sir apko thodi der daya sir ko rokhna hoga unke room mai janese… please sir yeah ek kam kariye…. Tab tak mai apna plan shuru karthi hu…..

Abhijeet nodded and went to living room….. daya was about to go to his room but abhijeet stopped him…..

Abhijeet: arey daya kaha jarahe ho…..

Daya: wo room mai jaraha hu…. Fresh hone…..

Abhijeet: arey baadmai chale jana…..

Daya: par abhi….

Abhijeet: arey aana… dekh shrey ice cream lekhe agai hai…. chal aja…..

Daya nodded and sat beside abhijeet…. Shreya served all ice cream and sat beside Nikhil with her ice cream bowl….. abhijeet was unable to understand what shreya is gonna do…. She said him she will propose him…. But hadn't said how….. she only asked him help when ever she required…..

Daya was seeing shreya….. shreya was eating her ice cream and she was tensed… daya was confused by her act…..

Daya pov: yeah shreya itni tensed kyu hai….. aur jabhi shreya tensed hothi hai ashe hi ice cream non-stop khathi hai…. kya hua shreya ko.. he was about to ask her but …

Nikhil: shreya kya hua….. tu itni tensed kyu hai….. aur bas kar kitna ice cream khayegi….. yeah tera third bowl hai…..

Shreya irritated: Nikhil chod na…. khane de mujhe…. Nikhil and shreya are best friends…

Nikhil: ashe kase khane du….. ab ice cream khayegi aur puri raat khasthe aur chikthe rahegi… aur phir bimaar paadjayegi….

Shreya: kuch nahi hoga…. Ab chod….. and she again start eating her ice cream…. Know its her 4th bowl….

Nikhil: shreya maine kaha na nahi…. Sunthi kyu nahi hai tu…..

Shreya was about to say but acp said…..

Acp: Nikhil chodo… kuch nahi hoga… khane do ussa….. zidd maat karo…

Nikhil: par sir….

Acp: Nikhil…. Kuch nahi hoga… acp and salukhe saw her lost and eating ice cream non stop…

Salukhe in low tone to acp: praduman… yeah tho bohut tensed hai…. pata nahi bol bhi payegi ya nahi daya se apne dil ki baat…

Acp: mujhe bhi yeahi chinta horahi hai….

Salukhe: praduman shayad hamhare yaha honese wo bol nahi parahi hogi…..

Acp: par salukhe humne hi tho ussa kaha ki wo apni dil ki baat bole…..

Salukhe: mai samjtha hu yaar…. Par wo ladki hai…. uske maan ko tho samjho…. Jab tumhara beta ladka hoke kuch bol nahi paraha hai tho wo tho ladki hai… jijak tho hogi na…..

Acp: acha tho ab kya kare….

Salukhe: ek minute…. He called abhijeet side… no one saw as all are busy in talking and daya staring shreya….

Abhijeet: kya hua sir… apne mujhe yaha kyu bhulaya…. In corridor…..

Salukhe: abhijeet lagtha hai shreya hum sab ke samne bolne ke liye dar rahi hai….

Abhijeet: haan sir mujhe bhi asahi lag raha hai… tho ab kya kare….

Salukhe: abhijeet hum ek kam karthe hai… hum sab koi na koi bahana banake yaha se chalejathe hai… aur phir jab shreya aur daya akele honge tho wo apne dil ki baat bol payegi….

Abhijeet: haan sir shayad ap sahi bol rahe hai….

Acp: acha tho abhijeet mai aur salukhe phele nikalthe hai…. wase bhi humhe ek meeting mai jana hai…. tho phele hum nikalthe hai uske baad tum sab chalejana…. Par haan nazar bhi rakhna….. kahi shreya kamzor paadgai tho ussa hosleki zarurat paadegi…..

Abhijeet: sir ap chinta maat kijiye….. bhale hi hum unhe yeah bolke jayenga ki hum ghar jarahe hai…. par hum ghar ke bhara se nazar rakhnega….

Salukhe: good…. Acha chalo ab hum chalthe hai…. abhijeet nodded…. Acp and salukhe went to living room…

Acp: acha daya ab hum chalthe hai…. wo humhe ek meeting attend karni hai….

Daya: ok sir…. Thank you sir aneke liye….

Acp: arey ismai thank you ki kya baat hai…. yeah sab tho humhari shreya ne kiya hai apne daya sir ke liye… kyu shreya….. daya and shreya was shocked…. Shreya downed her head….. acp and salukhe went…..

Shreya went to kitchen she was tensed and was moving to and fro…

Shreya thinking: kya karu mai…. Maine khe tho diya acp sir salukhe sir aur abhijeet sir se ki mai daya sir ko apni dil ki baat bolungi….. aur wo bhi mera tarike se… lekin abhi ji gabra raha hai….. kase react karenga daya sir jab unhe mera dil ki baat pata chalegi tho….. kya karu mai…. Mujhe kuch samjh mai nahi araha hai….. yeah kis mod par agai mai….. agar daya sir ne mera pyaar ko tukara diya tho mai unke pyaar ke saat saat unki dosti ko bhi kho dungi….. ye kasi pariksha hai bagwan…. Kyu horaha hai mera saat asa….. shreya was so tensed that she had not seen daya…. And she was thinking all this and was eating ice cream…. daya came and saw this…. he was confused by her act….. he called her…..

Daya: shreyaaaa…. With this came out of her trance and stood on her foot like a statue….….

Shreya tensed: haan… haan sir….

Daya: ye kya hai…. ho kya gaya hai tumhe…. Aur ye tum itna ice cream kyu kha rahi ho…. Zukam hojayega….

Shreya: wo… wo mai… kuch… kuch nahi sir… she turned to other side….

Daya: kya kuch nahi…. Mujhe pata hai tum kisi baat ko lekar pareshan ho…. Aur mujhe yeah bhi pata hai ki jab tum pareshan hothi ho tho hi itna ice cream khathi ho…. Ab bolo baat kya hai…. kya soch rahi ho tum… shreya was about to say but something strike daya's mind….

Daya: ek….. ek minute…. Kahi… kahi tum uss aman…. Haan uss aman ke batho ke baaremai tho nahi soch rahi ho…..

Shreya: nahi wo… but was cut….

Daya serious tone: shreya agar ashi baat hai tho tumhe uske baatao ke baaremai sochne ki zarurat nahi hai… nahi ussa koi jawab dene ki…. Samjhi tum….. mujhe nahi pata ki wo kon hai kya hai….. par mai tumhe uske saat tho kya…. Mujhe tumhara uske baaremai sochna bhi pasand nahi hai….

Shreya was shocked and confused: kyu…..

Daya: kyaaaa….

Shreya: kyu….?... kyu pasand nahi hai apko…. Kya ristha hai apka aur mera…. Aur mera kisi aur ke baaremai sochne se apko kyu problem hai….

Daya has no words to say….. he looked into her eyes…. But was not able to say anything….. shreya want to say her feelings… but she was not able to say anything….. she is scared that how will he react….. daya saw her and then went from there…. After sometime shreya came to living room… and sat with others…..

Pankaj: sir bore horahe hai…. kyu na koi game khele…

Abhijeet: game…. Kasa game…..

Purvi: sir game nahi…. Kyu na hum antaksari khele…..

Tarika: nahi yaar….. baaite baaite gana gana …. No yaar….. asa tho hum music laga ke bhi sunn sakthe hai….. gaa sakthe hai….

Shreya: tho phir kyu na hum sab song ke saat dance kare…..

Purvi: haan yeah acha idea hai….. lekin issa hum thoda twist karthe hai….

Daya: twist…. Ab aur kya twist karoge…..

Purvi: baata thi hu…. Ek minute…. Purvi went and brought music system… and placed it side…..

Daya: arey yeah kyu…..

Purvi: bolthi hu….. tho hum game bhi khelenga aur dance bhi karenga…..

Sachin; matlabb….

Purvi: matlab….. hum couples mai divide honge… aur yeah takiya(pillow) ko pass karenga… aur jiss couple ke pass yeah pillow hoga…. Usmai se ek ko gana gana hoga….. aur dusre ko dance karna hoga…..

Abhijeet: arey wah yeah tho bohut hi acha idea hai…. acha chalo tho phir couples mai divide hothe hai….

Freddy: sir mai nahi khelunga…

Sachin: kyu bhai….

Freddy: kyu ki meri partner yaha hai nahi…. Tho mera khelne ka maan nahi hai….

Purvi: freddy sir yeah kya baat hui….

Freddy: arey issmai kya hua….. ab dekho.. kisi ek ko yaha music ko operate karna hai na… tho mai yaha music play kartha hu… aur ap sab khelo…

Shreya: par sir…..

Freddy: shreya par var kuch nahi… acha tum logo ke liye mai judge banjatha hu….. aur kisi ko bhi cheating nahi karne dunga…

Nikhil: acha tikhe….. par kon kon couple banega….

Freddy: yeah mai decide karunga…..

All: ok…..

Freddy closed his eyes all was confused….

Abhijeet: arey freddy tumne ankhe kyu band kiye hai…..

Freddy: kyu ki mai ankhe band kar ke jiske samne haath dikaunga aur phir next jiske samne haath dikahunga….. wo dono couple banega…..

Abhijeet: haan yeah idea bhi tik hai… issa se koi cheating nahi hoga….. acha chalo ab shuru hojao…

Freddy first moved his hand towards purvi…. And then towards abhijeet…

Abhijeet: chalo purvi ab hum dono couple hogai….. chalo aajao…..

Purvi smiling: haan bhai chaliye… apka tho luck miss hogaya na…..

Abhijeet pulling her ear: bohut bolne lagi hai….. chup kar….. all smiled….

Freddy next moved his hand towards Nikhil…. And then tarika…

Nikhil: aajao tarika….. ab kuch nahi hosaktha… all smiled….

Freddy next moved his hand towards shreya…. All heart was stopped….. all are thinking who will be shreya's partner… freddy stopped his hand… all was shocked and surprised… as what they excepted had been done… freddy pointed towards daya…..

Abhijeet: chalo bhai….. baangai Jodi…. Shreya aur daya ki…. Ajao bhai ab….. all suppressed their laugh… daya and shreya looked other side…. Both were not able to face each other…

Sachin: chalo bhai pankaj… ab mai aur tum rehagai… hum dono partner bangai…. Aajao bhai….

Pankaj: haan sir…. And then all sat in round with their respective partners….

Purvi- abhijeet

Tarika- Nikhil

Daya- shreya

Sachin- pankaj…..

Freddy: acha ab mai gana shuru kartha hu….. aur ap sab ko pillow pass karna hoga….. aur jiske pass yeah rukhe ga…. Unn mai se ek gana gayega…. Aur dusra dance karega… all nodded and then song started….. all passed pillow….after two round song stopped…. Pillow was with abhijeet and purvi…..

Freddy: acha bolo kon gayega aur kon nache ga…

Purvi: hum dono gayenga… aur dono nachenga…. Kyu bhai….

Abhijeet smiling: bilkul….

Freddy: acha tho phir shuru hojao…..

Abhijeet started…

**Hmmmm…**

Abhijeet started singing seeing tarika…. All smiled…. Purvi was dancing….. sachin was lost in her…..

**You' re mine, say you' re mine**

**What do u think?**

Purvi…..

**Piyu bole piya bole jaanu naa**

**Jiya dole hole hole, kyon yeh dole jaanu naa**

Abhijeet…..

**Not bad, abb yeh suno**

**Dil kee jo baate hain, baate jo dil kee hain**

**Dil hee me rakhana piya**

**Lab toh naa kholu mai, kholu naa lab toh par**

**Aakhon se sab keh diya**

Purvi…. Abhijeet…..

**(Piyu bole, piya bole, kya yeh bole jaanu naa**

**Jiya dole hole hole, kyon yeh dole jaanu naa) - (2)**

Purvi in middle of hall…. Abhijeet pulled sachin….

**Ek nadee se maine puchha itala ke chaldee kaha**

**Dur tere pi ka ghar hai balkhaake chaldee kaha**

**Thoda woh ghabraayee, thoda sa sharmaayee**

**Uchhalee yaha se waha**

**Saagar se milane kaa usaka jo sapna tha, meree hee tarah piya**

Sachin was lost in her….. tarika pushed him… he collide with purvi…. Both smiled… sachin hugged her… purvi too hugged him…

**Jiya dole hole hole, kyon yeh dole jaanu naa**

**Piyu bole, piya bole, kya yeh bole jaanu naa**

Abhijeet pulled tarika…. Tarika one hand is on his shoulder and other in his hand….. abhijeet one hand is wrapped around tarika waist and other in tarika hand…. Both was lost in each other hand..…..

**Jiya dole hole hole kyon yeh dole jaanu naa**

**Maine puchha ek ghata se itara ke chaldee kaha**

**Pyaas kee baree jamin hai barso bhee tarsaao naa**

**Thoda woh gurraayee, thoda sa tharraayee**

**Gajharee yaha se waha**

**Prit rutha thee phir cham cham, woh barsee hee teree tarah piya**

All smiled…. Abhirika and sachvi both dance…

**(Piyu bole piya bole kya yeh bole jaanu naa**

**Jiya dole hole hole kyon yeh dole jaanu naa) - (2)**

**Piyu bole piya bole jaanu naa**

All clapped… both couples came to reality… daya and shreya looked each other….. but shreya turned to other side… daya was so angry on her behaviour….. he is irritated…. But was happy to see smile on her face….

Freddy: acha ab chalo firse shur karthe hai….. and then again they start….. and this time it stopped at daya and shreya….

Nikhil: acha ab kon gayega… aur kon nachega…

Shreya: wooo…. Guys chodo na yeah sab…. Chalo bohut late hogai hai…. aur… but was cut…

Daya starts singing seeing shreya….. shreya moved and stood near window… daya continues…..

**Tujhe dekh dekh sona **

Purvi pulls shreya to dance… daya continues with his song lost in shreya…. And shreya dance on his lyrics…..

**Tujhe dekh dekh sona****  
><strong>**Tujhe dekh kar hain jagna****  
><strong>**Maine yeh zindagani****  
><strong>**Sang tere bitaani****  
><strong>**Tujhmein basi hain meri jaan haai****  
><strong>**jiya dhadak dhadak ****  
><strong>**Jaayen**

Daya stands and moved near her… but shreya stepped back in nervousness…. She turned to other side… daya continued his song…..

**Tujhe dekh dekh sona****  
><strong>**Tujhe dekh kar hain jagna****  
><strong>**Maine yeh zindagani****  
><strong>**Sang tere bitaani****  
><strong>**Tujhmein basi hain meri jaan haai****  
><strong>**Jiya dhadak dhadak ****  
><strong>**Jaayen**

Daya pulledshreya … shreya collapsed in his arms….. she looked into daya's eyes… daya moved his hands on her cheeks…. shreya shivered on his touch…

**Kabse hai dil mein mere armaan kai ankahe - 2****  
><strong>**Inko tu sunle aaja chaahat ke rang chadha jaa - 2****  
><strong>**Kehna kabhi to mera maan haai****  
><strong>**(jiya dhadak dhadak - 3****  
><strong>**Jaayen) – 2**

Shreya moved from him…. But daya caught her wrist…. He pulled her …. She collapsed on his hard chest….

**Lagta hain yeh kyu mujhe sadiyon se chaahu tujhe - 2****  
><strong>**Mere sapno mein aake apna mujhko banake - 2****  
><strong>**Mujhpe tu kar ehsaan haai****  
><strong>**(jiya dhadak dhadak - 3****  
><strong>**Jaayen) – 2**

Shreya's hair floated on her face…. Daya moved it from her face and tugged back of her ear…. Shreya shivered on his touch… shreya moved from him….

**Tujhe dekh dekh sona****  
><strong>**Tujhe dekh kar hain jagna****  
><strong>**Maine yeh zindagani****  
><strong>**Sang tere bitani****  
><strong>**tujh mei basi hain meri jaan haai****  
><strong>**(jiya dhadak dhadak - 3****  
><strong>**Jaayen) – 2**

Purvi brought a ice cream bowl and gave to daya signalling to feed her… daya smiled and moved near her….. Shreya had not seen him coming close to her… as her back was towards him…. Daya moved towards her by singing song…..

**Dhadak jaaye jiya****  
><strong>**Dhadak jaaye jaaye****  
><strong>**Jiya dhadak dhadak****  
><strong>**Jiya dhadak dhadak****  
><strong>**Dhadak dhadak dhadak jaaye****  
><strong>**Jiya dhadak dhadak****  
><strong>**Jaaye**

Daya moved towards her… shreya's back was towards him…. So she had not seen him…. And daya was exact back of shreya…. Shreya took a turn and in this process the bowl in daya's hand feel on his shirt…

**Jiya dhadak dhadak ****  
><strong>**Jaaye**

**Jiya dhadak dhadak ****  
><strong>**Jaaye**

Daya completed the song… shreya was shocked…..

Shreya: so… so…. sorry sir…. Wo maine dekha nahi…. Meri wajase apki shirt karab hogai…. I'm so sorry sir…. Please mujhe maaf kardijiye…. Ap… ap shirt laaiye mai issa saaf kardethi hu….

Daya: shreya relax….. sirf ice cream gira hai…. its ok….. doneko daldunga…. Saaf hojayega….. tum itna gabara kyu rahi ho iss choti si baat ko lekar…..

Shreya turn other side: nahi… wo kuch nahi…..

Daya: baat kya hai….. jab se aya hu tum kuch pareshan si lag rahi ho… baat kya hai…..

Shreya tensed: nahi sir kuch bhi tho nahi…

Pankaj: sir shayad shreya yeah soch kar pareshan hai ki kahi apko iska surprise pasand aya bhi hai ya nahi… kyu shreya…. Sahi kaha na maine….

Shreya stammering: haan…. Haan sir….

Sachin: acha sir… ap… ap jake shirt change karlijiye…..

Shreya tensed: nahi….. all looked her confused… even know abhijeet was not able to understand her….

Abhijeet: kya hua shreya….

Shreya saw him: kuch kuch nahi sir…. Wo… bas kuch nahi….. saying she went into kitchen…..

Nikhil: issa kya hogaya….

Abhijeet: pata nahi….. acha yeah sab chodo…. Daya tum jake change karlo….. daya nodded and moved towards stairs… he walked slowly seeing shreya…..

Abhijeet with all: acha sunno…. Hame yaha se jana hoga…. par hum shreya ko yahi rokhenga….. taki wo daya ko apni dil ki baat bolpaaye….

Tarika: tikhe abhijeet…. Par kya shreya bol payegi….

Abhijeet: ab wo bol payegi ya nahi yeah tho hum baahar rehake dekhthe hai….

Sachin: haan yeah bhi tik hai…

Abhijeet: acha chalo…. And they moved towards living room….. and saw towards daya's room…. They were stunned to see daya staring shreya….

Daya slowly moved towards room… all saw him… shreya also saw him going to the room… daya opened the room door….. and was shocked…. Even all others are also shocked…. Shreya saw daya's shocked face….. she slowly moved from there…. No one saw her living house….. as they were busy seeing towards daya's room….

Daya pov: lagtha hai yeah bhi shreya ka idea hai…. a sweet smile came on his lips…. room is filled with red colour heart ballons… as soon as he opened the room door all came outside… daya walked into room…

Abhijeet: lagtha hai yeah shreya ka idea tha….. all smiled and sat in living room….. and was chatting…. No one got idea about shreya… all where in their own chatting….. they forgot about shreya… shreya left from daya's house….

**Daya's room:**

Daya moved inside…. He was shocked to see his room… his room was fully decorated by flowers…. And filled with fragrances… he saw a big picture of cid team on his wall….. and in that shreya and daya was standing side by side….. and also daya's one hand is on shreya's shoulder… both were very close to each other… beside daya acp then salukhe pankaj tarika and Nikhil was present…. And towards shreya abhijeet purvi sachin freddy was present….. that picture was taken then when daya and shreya got an bravery award….. in which both had caught a criminal in a mission… daya saw this and smiled…. He moved his hand on her face and smiled…..

He went near his cupboard and took out his shirt and wore it….. and through the old shirt on his bed… he was about to come out but stopped seeing a paper on his bed… he moved near bed and took paper… he opened it…. And the writing was very familiar to him….. why not it would be… as this writing was shreya's…. he started to read the letter….

_**Daya sir,**_

_**Mujhe pata hai ki ap iss waqt kya soch rahe ho… ap yeahi soch rahe ho ki maine yeah letter kyu likha hai…..**_

Daya smiled as this was the thought which was running in his mind…

_**Mujhe pata tha ap yeahi sochenga…. Par sir…. Mera pass iss letter likhne ke alawa aur koi rastha nazar hi nahi aya… phele maine socha ki mai apko meri dil ki baat apke ankho mai dekhe bolu… par meri himmat hi nahi horahi thi….. kya karu akhir kar ek ladki hu… bale hi mai ek tough cid officer hu….. par kya karu yeah cid officer bhi tho ek ladki hai…. jissa apni dil ki baat bolne ki himmat hi nahi hai….**_

_**Sir mai apko yeah letter issiliye likh rahi hu kyu ki mai apko apni dil ki baat baatana chathi hu… par mujhe nahi pata ki ap yeah paadne ke baad kase react karenga… par mai apko apni dil ki baat bolke rahungi…**_

_**Sir ap mera liye kisi bhi baadi anmol chiz se bhi baadkar ho… kyu ki ap koi chiz nahi ho mera liye….. ap meri zindagi ho….. **_daya was shocked after reading this….

_**Haan sir apne sahi paada… ap meri zindagi ho… aur mera liye apke bhi na yeah zindagi adhura hai… mai tho apni zindagi apke bhi na soch bhi nahi sakthi… **_

_**Daya sir aaj mai apko apni dil ki baat baatana chathi hu… mujhe nahi pata ki ap mera baaremai kya sochthe ho aur kya nahi… par mai apke baaremai kya sochthi hu…. Kya mehasus karthi hu…. Yeah aaj mai apko baatana chathi hu…. Mai aur intezzar nahi karsakthi apse yeah baat bolne ke liye….. issiliye mai aaj apko apne dil ki baat bolna chathi hu…. Wo baat jo zindagi ke sab se kubsurat laafz hai…. wo theen(3)shabad….. jissa khehane ke liye mera dil beecehen hai…..aur wo yeah ki…**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Daya sirrr….. **_daya's heart beat was stopped… he was feeling as if it's a dream….. he closed his eyes tight before reading further….. he slowly opened his eyes and read again…..

_**Daya sirrr….. mai…. Mai apse khena chathi hu ki…. Ki mai…**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**I….. I … I LOVE YOU …. I LOVE YOU DAYA SIR…**_a sweet smile came on daya's lips after reading this….. he was on cloud9…..

_**Haan sir mai apse bohut pyaar karthi hu…. Apne apse bhi zyada…. Iss zindagi se bhi zyada mai apse pyaar karthi hu….. apke saat apna jiwan bitana chathi hu….. zindagi ke haar ek lamhe ko mai apke saat bitana chathi hu…. Zindagi ke haar mood par mai apke saat chalna chathi hu apki ardangini baankar….. zindagi ke haar ek pal ko mai apke saat jina chathi hu…. Mera liye yeah zindagi apke bhi na adhura hai… jissa mai ji tho rahi hu par iska koi wajud nahi hai….. jiss zindagi mai ap nahi ho….. wo zindagi hi nahi hai…. ji tho rahi hu lekin ek zinda lash ki taraha….. jiska koi phechan hi nahi… mai apni pechan bana chathi hu…. Apke saat rehakar… apka pyaar pakar….. apke karib… apke bacho ki maa banker… pata nahi apki kya soch hai… par yeah mera pyaar hai apke liye….**_

_**Mujhe nahi pata ki ap mera baaremai kya sochthe ho… kya mehasus karthe ho… agar ap mujse pyaar nahi karthe tho bhi mujhe koi afsos nahi hai…. kyu ki mera liye apke saat bitaye hua din lamhe hi kafi hai… jinke saat mai zindagi baar reha lungi…. **_

_**Daya sir mujhe nahi pata ki ap mujse pyaar karthe bhi ho ya nahi… par mai apse bohut pyaar karthi hu aur marthe dam tak karthi rahungi… koi bhi insaan meri zindagi mai apki jaga nahi lesaktha… agar kisi din asa waqt aye jab mujhe apni zindagi mai apke bhi na kisi aur ko jaga deni padi… tho uss din meri yeah zindagi meri yeah saase jo apke naam se chalthi hai wo eki pal mai khatam hojayegi… mera dil mai zindagi mai meri har saaso mai apki jaga koi nahi lesaktha… **_

_**Mujhe nahi pata ki yeah paadne ke baad ap kase react karenga….. par mai apse sirf ek sawal karna chathi hu…. **_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Aur sawal yeah hai ki… ki… kya…. kya ap mujse…. Mujse pyaar karthe hai…. agar ap bhi mujse pyaar karthe ho tho mujhe apka intezzar rahega… agar ap mujse pyaar nahi karthe….. tho…. Tho mai apki zindagi se bohut dur chali jaungi… kabhi piche mood kar nahi dekhungi… kabhi bhi apke samne nahi aaungi… kabhi bhi apna mhu nahi dikhaungi apko….. zindagi baar apka intezzar karungi lekin ap pe kabhi koi dabaw nahi dalungi… chali jaungi apke zindagi se….. lekin mai sirf aur sirf apse pyaar karthi rahungi….. aur maarthe damtak karthi rahungi… aur mujse yeah pyaar koi nahi chinsaktha….. ap bhi nahi sir….. apki ek naa se hum dono ke rasthe alag hojayega… lekin mera pyaar apke liye kabhi kam nahi hoga…..**_

_**Kaal subha 7 baje ki flight hai meri….. agar ap bhi mujse pyaar karthe ho tho mujhe apka intezzar rahega… lekin agar ap mujse pyaar nahi karthe tho mai kabhi piche mood kar nahi dekungi…. Jo rasthe alag hogai hai unn rastho ko kabhi nahi milne dungi… Chali jaungi yaha se dur apse dur.…. Par haan sir….. bale hi mai yaha se chali jao … lekin mai itna asha karthi hu ki hum hamesha ki taraha jase ek ache dost the wase hi aage bhi hum hamesha dost rahenga… kam se kam mai apse humhari dosti ki ummed tho rakhi sakthi hu na…**_

_**Kaal apka intezzar rahega mujhe … iss asha mai ki ap mujhe … **_she left the sentence in complete…..

_**Warna humhari yeah rasthe alag hojayenga….. hamesha hamesha ke liye…**_

_**Your's and forever your's**_

_**SHREYA…**_

Tears flowed down his eyes…. He cupped the letter near his heart….. he was feeling like he is in dearm… He was not able to believe that shreya loves him….. he was in shock… he looked towards hole room…. Which is decorated by his favourite flowers…. And saw a gift near dressing table…. He moved and picked up the gift and opened it…. Their was a beautiful pink colour shirt which is her and daya's favourite colour… and also saw a note with that shirt….

_**Agar ap mujse pyaar karthe ho tho kaal yeah phehan ke ana….. mai samjh jaungi ki apka kya jawab hai…..**_

_**I love you daya sir…..**_

Daya pov: yeah kya hai… tarika ne kaha ki shreya ko kisi aman ne propose kiya hai…. aur shreya bhi pareshan lag rahi thi… lekin ab yeah….. but he is not ready to accept it…. Because he fears to accept her love…. Because he fears to loose her…. he saw letter and thought…. Yeah kya…. Matlab kaal subha….. matlab agar kaal subha mai airport nahi gaya tho shreya yeah shehar chodkar chalijayegi…. He moved down…. All saw daya coming down….. daya searched for shreya… but she was not there….

Abhijeet looked him confused: daya kya hua… kya dund raha hai tu…..

Daya serious tone: abhijeet shreya kaha hai…..

Abhijeet: arey shreya tho yahi hai…. and turned and saw but shreya was not there… arey shreya kaha gai… abhi tak tho yahi par thi….. kaha chaligai wo…

Daya: matlab wo chaligai…..

Abhijeet: chaligai…. Asa kase chaligai… bina kuch bole…..

Daya: bolna ab mujhe hai….. ussa jo bolna tha usne boldiya…. Par ab meri baari…..

Abhijeet: yeah tu kya bolraha hai daya…

Daya serious tone: wahi jo mujhe bohut phele kardena chahiye tha…..

Abhijeet: daya mai kuch samjha nahi…

Daya forwarding letter which shreya had written… abhijeet read and was shocked….

Abhijeet pov: issiliye shreya daya ko room mai jane se rook rahi thi….. ussa dartha ki kahi daya ne ussa accept nahi kiya tho wo yeah baat baardash nahi karsakthi….. issiliye shreya ne letter likha…. Aur phir daya ke jawab dene se phele yaha se chaligai…. Taki agar uska jawab na ho tho wo daya ko dekhe kamzor na paade….. issilye wo chaligai… yeah bolke ki agar daya ussa se pyaar kartha hai tho kaal ussa se milne airport aye…. Abhijeet looked towards daya after reading letter….

Abhijeet: tera kya jawab hai daya….

Daya was quite…..

Abhijeet asked again: kya jawab hai tera daya…

Daya: mera koi jawab nahi hai….

Abhijeet: kya tu shreya se pyaar nahi kartha…. daya was silent…

Abhijeet: daya mai tujse kuch puch raha hu….

Daya: abhijeet mujhe iss baremai koi baat nahi karni…..

Abhijeet: tu chatha kya hai daya…. Jab koi tera zindagi mai ana chatha hai tho ussa apnatha kyu nahi hai….. kyu iss bichari ka dil thodna chatha hai tu daya…

Daya: abhijeet mai shreya se pyaar nahi kartha…

Tarika: agar tum shreya se pyaar nahi karthe tho tumhe iss baat se bhura kyu laga jab maine tumse kaha ki aman ne shreya ko propose kiya hai…..

Daya: mujhe koi bhura vhura nahi laga….. agar aman shreya se pyaar kartha hai tho shreya ke liye yeahi tik hai….. ussa aman ko apna lena chahiye….

Tarika laughed sarcastically: kissa apnayegi wo….. ussa jo hai hi nahi….. ussa jissa humne create kiya hai…..

Daya was shocked: kyaaaaa…..

Tarika: haan…. Koi aman vaman nahi hai…. jutt bola hai humne tumse…

Daya: nahi tum jutt bolrahi ho….. agar aman naam ka koi hai hi nahi tho ussa din jab shreya bureau se baahar jarahi thi tho usne kaha ki wo apne dost aman se milne jarahi hai…

Tarika: jutt kaha tha usne…. Uss din shreya apne dost se nahi…. Balki tumhare bhai se milne gai thi….. and tarika said what had happened till know… what plans they had done … and how they forced shreya to say her love towards him…..

Daya: kyaaaaa….

Abhijeet: haan…. Maine socha ki mera bhai kabhi kisi ko taklif nahi detha… lekin aaj usne ek ladki ka dil thoda hai…..

Daya: abhi asa nahi hai…

Abhijeet: tho phir kasa hai… apne dil mai pyaar rakhe bhi tum jutt bolrahe ho ki tum shreya se pyaar nahi karthe…. Isska matlab tho yeahi hai na ki tumhare dil mai pyaar naam ki koi jaga nahi hai….

Daya: nahi abhi…. But was cut…

Abhijeet: nahi…. Kuch maat bolo daya…. Mai hi pagal tha…. Jo socha ki mera pagal se emotional bhai ko shreya jasi achi ladki milegi….. par mai galat tha…. Mera bhai ke maan mai tho pyaar hai hi nahi… aaj teri wajase maine shreya ka dil dukhaya hai….. mai soch bhi nahi saktha ki tum asha kar sakthe ho…

Daya: abhi mujhe iss baaremai koi baat nahi karni… saying this he went to his room…..

Abhijeet shouting from living room: maat kar baat…. Jo tujhe karna hai kar….. par ek baat yaad rakhna ki ek pagal ladki tera intezzar kar rahi hai…. kam se kam uska viswas tho maat thod… warna uss bhichari ka dil tutt jayega….. phir dubhara kisi par viswas nahi karpayegi wo bichari…. saying this abhijeet went from there… purvi went near daya…..

Purvi: bhai…

Daya: purvi mujhe kisi se koi baat nahi karni….

Purvi; tikhe bhai…. lekin ek baat bolna chathi hu… agar zindagi mai kuch khone ke dar se hum kuch bhi nahi apnayeanga tho ek asa din ayega jab humhare iss zindagi ke saafar mai hum akele rehanjayenga… aur koi nahi hoga humhe apna ne ke liye…. saying this purvi also went…. all left living daya alone…

Daya stood in front of picture which shreya had kept in his room…. He again and again read the letter….

**Abhirika:**

Abhijeet and tarika went to meet shreya to her house….. but she was not their….. both was tensed for her….

Tarika: abhijeet pata nahi shreya kaha hogi… kis halat mai hogi wo….

Abhijeet: yeah sab meri galthi hai… apne bhai ki kushi ke liye maine uss bichari ke baaremai socha bhi nahi…'

Tarika: abhijeet tum asa maat socho….

Abhijeet: kya galat khe rahahu mai tarika….. aaj mera bhai ki wajase uss bichari ka dil tutt jayega…. aur mai sirf dektha rehanjaunga…..

Tarika has no words to say…..

**Beach:**

Shreya was walking at sea shore…. Her body was present there but her mind was running with many questions….

Shreya thinking: kya daya sir mujse pyaar karthe hai…. agar wo kaal nahi aye tho…. Nahi agar daya sir nahi aaiye tho mai… mai kase jiyungi unke bina….. mai usne bohut pyaar karthi hu….. haan pyaar karthi hu…. Lekin iska matlab yeah tho nahi ki mai unhe majbur karu mujse pyaar karne ke liye….. pata nahi kya likha hai meri kismat mai….. she walked along sea shore… waves were touching her legs…. Cool breeze was touch her soft skin… she was shivereing because of cool air….. as she was wearing a white colour with pink colour boarded sarree….. she walked along the shore….. and then stopped and went near ice cream shop…. And buyed ice cream…. Shreya sat with her ice cream on a rock… and was thinking what will happen tomorrow…. While thinking this she completed almost 3 cups of her favourite choco chip ice cream….. and when she saw her ice cream was over… she throwed cups…. And sat cupping her both legs near her chest and rested her head…. Tears were flowing down her eyes….

Person: kya mai yaha apke saat baait saktha hu… shreya turned her head… her eyes was filled with water….. she was not able to see the person…. Everything was moist for her because of tears in eyes… she rubbed her tears and again looked the person….. she was shocked and freezed in her place….

Shreya: d…..daya sir….. aa… app….

Daya smiled seeing her shocked: haan mai….. kyu mai yaha nahi asaktha kya…..

Shreya: nahi…. *achi*….

Daya: kyaaaa…

Shreya: nahi…. Matlab asakthe ho…. …..

Daya: yeah soch rahi ho na ki mujhe kase pata ki tum yaha par ho…..

Shreya looked him….

Daya was silent…. And gave a cute smile….. shreya was just staring him… she is not able to believe her eyes… her eyes was fixed on him…..

Daya seeing towards sea: ashe kya dekh rahi ho…*achi*….. she again sneezed…

Shreya turned towards sea: nahi… kuch…. Kuch nahi…..

Daya: kuch puchna hai kya…..

Shreya looked him with wide eyes…daya smiled seeing her so….

Daya: tumhe kya laga…. Dil ki baat bhi na bole samjhna tumhe atha hai…

Shreya was silent…

Daya: kya hua ab koi baat nahi karni tumhe…

Shreya took a breath: mujhe jo bolna tha maine boldiya….. sirf apke jawab ka intezzar hai mujhe… lekin mujhe nahi pata tha ki ap yaha mujhe milenga… mujhe laga ki kaal apko ek akhri baar dekhe baagar chalijaungi…. Lekin pata nahi tha ki ek akhri baar mai apko yaha dekhungi…..

Daya was just staring her…

Shreya: wase ap yaha…..sneezed again…

Daya: pata tha ki tum mujhe yahi par milogi….. issiliye yaha par chala aya tumse milne…..

Shreya was surprised: apko kase pata ki mai yaha par… she left her sentence …

Daya: shreya bale hi tumhari aur meri soch alag ho….. lekin humhari adathe ek hai…. jab mai pareshan hotha hu tho ashe hi beach par atha hu unn sawalo ke jab dundne….. wase hi tum bhi….

Shreya: jab ap mujhe itne acha se janthe hai tho mera dil ko kyu nahi samjhthe hai…..

Daya: yeahi tho mujmai aur tum mai anthar hai shreya….. tum naaye risthe bana chathi ho….. aur mai unn ristho se dur baagtha hu….. risthe tutt ne ka dar satatha hai mujhe shreya…..

Shreya had tears in eyes: yeah jaruri nahi hai ki hamesha wasa hi ho jase phele hua hai… agar phele risthe tutte hai tho iska matlab yeah nahi ki firse wasa hi ho…..

Daya smiled: pata hai… aur yeah baat mujhe tumhare mera life mai aneke baad samjhmai aai… lekin… he looked straight into her eyes….

Shreya looked him: lekin… smiled lightly….. samjhgai sir….. mujhe mera jawab milgaya hai….. sneeze…..

Daya: nahi shreya wo….. but was cut…

Shreya controlling her tears: chaliye sir bohut late hogaya hai… humhe ghar jana chahiye…. Aur wase bhi yeah hamhari akhri mulakat hai…. kaal mai yaha se dur jarahi hu….

Daya: kyu shreya…

Shreya: apko pata hai…..

Daya: maat jao shreya…

Shreya: mai yaha rehake apko aur taklif nahi dena chathi sir…..

Daya: shreya please…

Shreya: sir bohut late hogaya hai…. humhe ghar jana chahiye….. she got up and walked….. daya followed her… shreya stopped a taxi and was about to sit in that… but daya stopped her…

Daya: mera saat chalo shreya….

Shreya: sir hamhare rasthe alag hochuke hai….

Daya: asa tum sochthi ho….. mai nahi…

Shreya smiled lightly: sir yaha baat soch ki nahi hai…. hakikath ki hai…..

Taxi driver: madam ji apko ana hai ya nahi…. Humhe der horahi hai…. shreya was about to say but daya cut her….

Daya: nahi tum jao… taxi went…

Shreya: aaj pheli baar mai apko samjhnahi parahi hu sir…. *achi*….

Daya smiled: samjhtho mai bhi nahi paya tumhe….

Shreya turned other side: ap khena kya chathe hai….

Daya: mai kya khena chatha hu….. smiled….. yeahi tho nahi pata mujhe…

Shreya: sir ap….. but was cut…

Daya: chalo gaadi mai baatao… bohut raat hochuki hai…

Shreya: sir mai chali jaungi…

Daya: jantha hu….. par mera hothe hua mai tumhe akela nahi janedunga…..

Shreya: kaal se mai akeli hu sir… daya said nothing…. he opened door to shreya… she sat without saying anything….. because she know… saying anything is waste know….. daya to sat and started the car…. Hole journey was silent… shreya was thinking the moments spend with daya and team….. tears flowed down her eyes….. she rubbed before daya sees….. but its late he already saw….. after sometime she was confused and looked daya….

Shreya: sir yeah ap iss rasthe kyu lejarahe hai… yeah rastha mera ghar ki taraf nahi jatha… daya was silent… *achi*….*achi*…. Shreya ko zukam hojatha hai… because of eating lots of ice cream that to in cold weather…..

Shreya: sir mai apse baat kar rahi hu… *achi*…no response….. after few minutes daya stopped car… and both got down….

Shreya confused: sir ap mujhe apke ghar kyu lekar aye ho… *achi*….

Daya: andar chalo… tumhare sawalo ke jawab tumhe bohut jald miljayenga… aur wase bhi kabhi kabar dusro ki baate bhi sunliya karo….

Shreya: sir yeah ap….. but was cut…

Daya: agar Nikhil ki baat sunlethi tho ab tumhe yeah zukam nahi hotha….. usne kaha tha tumse ice cream maat kaho…. Lekin tumne sunna nahi…

Shreya: sir ap…. *achi*….ap… ap topic change maat…..*achi*….maat kijiye….

Daya: topic mai nahi tum change kar rahi ho…..

Shreya: mai…. *achi*….

Daya: shreya andar chalo…. Shreya was confused by his act….. she silently went with him…..

Daya: tum baatao….. mai abhi aya…. Saying this daya went into kicten… and came after few minutes with a glass of milk… and gave to shreya…

Daya: yeah lo….

Shreya seeing milk glass make faces: yeah…. yeah kya… hal…. Haldi wala dood…..

Daya controlled his smile seeing shreya's expression: haan… pilo…. Thoda aram milega….

Shreya in low tone: mujhe aram tho apke saat hone se miltha hai….. daya heard but pretended as if he had not listened…..

Daya: kya kaha….

Shreya: haan…. Kuch nahi sir….

Daya: acha yeah lo… philo issa….

Shreya: sir please mujhe nahi pina….. bohut der hogai hai… mujhe ghar jana chahiye….. shreya got up and moved…. But daya caught her wrist…

Daya: yeah bhi tumhara hi ghar hai shreya…

Shreya had not paid attention: sir… please… chodiye mujhe….. mujhe ghar jana hai…*achi*….

Daya pulled her with this she collide with his hard chest: tumne sunna nahi maine kya kaha…. Yeah bhi tumhara hi ghar hai…..

Shreya separated from him and two steps back… and after long time…. She looked him from top to bottom….. she was shocked… from beach to till know she had not paid attention on him…. She had not looked towards him….. but know she is shocked to listen this from daya's mouth….. and more shocked to see him in that light pink shirt which she gifted him…

Shreya had no words to say…. She was just staring him blankly…..

Daya: mujse raha nahi gaya… kaal subha tak intezzar hi nahi karpaya tumhe apne dil ki baat bolne ke liye….. shreya ran and hugged him… daya was shocked…. Shreya hugged him tightly that her legs moved up from ground…. And caught daya's neck tight… as if she lives him… she will lose him….. daya smiled and hugged her…

Daya: _**I LOVE YOU TOO SHREYA….. I LOVE YOU TOO….**_

_**Mujhe maaf kardo shreya…. Maine tumhe bohut intezzar karaya….. mai bohut bhura hu…. **_

Shreya: nahi sir…..

Daya: _**nahi shreya…. Meri ek dar ki wajase maine tumhe bohut intezzar karaya….. tumhe bohut tadapaya….. lekin mai ab wada kartha hu shreya ki mai tumhe kabhi akela nahi chodunga… hamesha tumhare saat rahunga…. Har ek pal…. Har ek lamha…. Har ek raahe par mai tumhare saat chalunga….. kabhi humhare rasthe alag nahi honge… aur mera hothe hua kabhi mai hamhare rasthe alag hone bhi nahi dunga… **_shreya hugged him more tight….. tears flowed down her eyes…

Daya: _**shreya kya tum apni puri zindagi mera saat guzarna chahogi… kya tum mera saat dogi….. agar kabhi mera rasthe baatak jaye tho kya tum mera uss rasthe ko ek naay disha dogi…. Bolo shreya…. Kya tum mera saat apni puri zindagi bitana pasand karogi…**_

Shreya: _**haan…. Haan sir….. mai apni puri zindagi apke saat bitana chathi hu….. mai tho apni puri zindagi sirf aur sirf apke saat bitana chathi hu….. apke bina jine ki soch se bhi mujhe dar lagtha hai….. asa lagtha hai ki meri zindagi ab apke bina katham hogai hai… **_daya soon placed hand on her mouth…

Daya: _**dubara asa kaha tho mujse bhura koi nahi hoga….. **_and hugged her… she too hugged him…. Both were lost in each other….

Daya: _**shreya mujhe maaf kardo…. Maine tumhe bohut taklif di hai…. please mujhe maaf kardo….**_

Shreya: _**nahi sir… apne mujhe koi taklif nahi di….. **_

Daya: _**nahi shreya….. aaj agar tum mujhe chodkar janeki nobat aai hai tho uski waja mai hu….. agar mai apne dar ko kabhu rakhtha tho aaj tumhe yeah sab sehne ki nobat nahi athi…. Please shreya….. please mujhe maaf kardo…..**_

Shreya: _**sir mujhe apse koi shikayat nahi hai… balehi maine apke haan ke liye wait kiya ho…. Lekin mujhe aaj uss intezzar ka faal bhi tho mila hai…. mujhe ap milgai ho….. issa se achi aur kya baat hosakthi hai… please sir aap baar baar mujse maafi maange mujhe sharminda maat kijiye….. please sir…..**_

Daya smiled on her lovely answer: mai bohut lucky hu jo mujhe tum jasi ladki mili….. I love you shreya….. I love you so much…. He hugged her….

Shreya hugging him: I love you too sir… both hugged each other and then after sometime shreya separated from him…..

Shreya: sir…. Wo bohut der hogai hai…. abhi mujhe ghar jana chahiye….. shreya moved towards door….. but daya held her wrist… shreya looked him…..

Shreya: sirrr….. yeah ap….

Daya: shreya tum apne ghar nahi jaogi…

Shreya confused: sir yeah ap kya bolrahe hai…. matlab…. Bohut raat hogai hai mujhe ghar tho jana hoga na….

Daya: nahi shreya… tum uss ghar mai kabhi nahi jaogi… uss

Shreya: par kyu sir…..

Daya: mujhe pasand nahi hai….. waha ke log sirf maatlabhi hai….. koi kuch bhi boltha hai….. unhe tumhari ya kisi bhi ladki ka kadar hi nahi hai….. uss mohale ke aurthe mujhe bilkil bhi pasand nahi hai…. unlogo ne jo kuch bhi tumhare baaremai kaha hai uske baad tho mai tumhe kabhi bhi waha nahi jane dunga….

Shreya smiled on his concern she moved near him and caught his hands: sir duniya mai jase log ek jase nahi hotha hai…. wase hi unki soch bhi ek jasi nahi hothi hai….. alag hothi hai….. dusre hamhare baaremai kya sochthe hai kya nahi…. Inn sab ke baaremai humhe nahi soch na chahiye….. aaj agar unhe mujmai bhurai nazar athi hai tho tikhe….. kaal shayad wahi log mujmai achai dekhenga shayad…. Kya pata kaal kasa ho…..

Daya was impressed by her answer but he is not ready to go her: kuch bhi ho shreya…. Lekin tum nahi jaogi…..

Shreya: par sir… but was cut…..

Daya: shreya maine khe diya ki nahi jaogi matlab nahi jaogi….. bas….. mujhe aur kuch nahi sunna…..

Shreya took a breath: acha tikhe…. Nahi jaungi mai…. Tho phir mai kaha rahu….

Daya: yaha mera saat….. apne ghar mai….

Shreya: sir…. Ap pagal hogai ho…..

Daya: agar asa hai tho yeahi sahi…. Par tum mera saat rahogi…..

Shreya gave up: acha tikhe….. acha sir bohut late hogaya hai….. kaal bureau bhi tho jana hai….. chaliye soo jathe hai…..

Daya: haan kaal bureau tho jarur jana hai….. akhir kar tumhe apni transfer letter jo wapas leni hai…..

Shreya smiled: haan….. acha chaliye….

Daya: haan…. Nahi ek minute…

Shreya looked him: kya hua….

Daya: yaar aaj mera birthday hai…. aur tumne mujhe gift nahi diya…..

Shreya: gift…..

Daya: haan gift…..

Shreya smiled: acha… kya gift chahiye apko…

Daya looked straight into her eyes: _**TUM…..**_

Shreya confused: maai…..

Daya: haan….. and moved closed to her and placed his hands around her waist… shreya shivered on his touch….

Shreya nervous: da….. daya …. Daya sir…. Yeah ap….. but she was not able to say further…. Daya blocked her lips…. Shreya was shocked that she had not responded back…. Daya rubbed his lips on her….. shreya shivered on his touch…. She caught her sarree tight….. after sometime daya broke from kiss… he looked straight into her eyes….. shreya downed her gaze…..

Daya wontedly: kya hua…

Shreya looking here and there: na…. nahi… kuch…. Kuch nahi…. And turned other side in nervousness….. daya smiled and hugged her from back….. shreya shivered on his touch….

Shreya: da….. daya sir…. Wo… bohut late hogaya hai…. humhe soo… soo jana chahiye…..

Daya: haan tum sahi bolrahi ho….. chalo soo jathe hai…. saying this he lifted her in his arms…. Shreya was more shocked…..

Shreya: daya sir yeah ap kya kar rahe hai… daya had not replied…. daya lifted her in his arm in a bridal style….. and moved into his room which is already perfectly decorated by shreya….. with daya's faviourt flowers and fragrances was all around the room…

Daya moved into room with shreya in his arms and closed the door with his one leg…. And moved towards bed….. shreya's both hands was wrapped around daya's neck…. She was lost in his eyes…. Daya made her lye on bed…

Shreya felt something different….. cool air from window was touching her soft skin… he bend and laid side of her…. Shreya felt as if her breath has caught… she was not able to breath…. For the first time her daya sir is being to be so close to her…..

Daya stood at bed side: kya hua…. Dar lag raha hai…

Shreya looking into his eyes: nahi…. Apke hothe hua mujhe kabhi kisi baat se dar nahi lage ga….. apni moot se bhi nahi….. daya soon placed hand on her mouth…

Daya: dubara asa kaha tho…..

Shreya: sorry…. nahi bolungi… he kissed on herforehead….. and then cheeks…. and then blocked her lips…. This time shreya to responded… daya smiled under kiss… and slowly bit her lips… he moved his hands on her waist….. shreya shivered on his touch…. She caught his arms tight…. He kissed her hard….. and bit her lightly…. She moaned under kiss…. Daya smiled….. and then broke after sometime… daya sat beside her… and ruffling her hair… and shreya was laid on bed….

Daya: shreya kahi mai koi galthi tho nahi kar raha hu…. Shreya looked him confused…..

Shreya: yeah ap kya bolrahe hai….

Daya: matlab….. shreya mai tumhe…. Wo….. but he was not able to say…

Shreya: kya hua sir….. kya baat hai…..

Daya: wo ….kuch nahi shreya….. tum soo jao…. Bohut late hogaya hai na…. aur tum taak bhi gai hogi…. Subha se bohut kam ka pressure tha na…. party ki tayariya….. tum rest karo….

Shreya: sir mai tik hu…. Yeah ap…. But was cut…

Daya got up from bed: tum soo jao…. Mai dusre room mai soo jatha hu… and he was about to move…. But shreya sat on bed and soon caught his wrist….. he turned towards her…..

Daya: shreya tum soo jao….. mai…. But was cut….

Shreya took a breath and said looking into his eyes: kya aaj ap mujhe puri taraha se apna baana sakthe hai sir… saying this she downed her head….

Daya was shocked: shreya yeah tum…. Tum kya bol rahi ho….

Shreya: wahi jo mai chathi hu sir….. aur….. she left her sentence incomplete….. and downed her head…..

Daya: aur jo mai bhi chatha hu….. shreya lifted her head… and looked him….

Daya took a breath: par shreya…. Tumhare ghar wale…. Aur shaadi se phele…..

Shreya: mujhe inn sab ke baaremai nahi soch na….. abhi mujhe sirf itna pata hai ki mai apki hona chathi hu…. Bas….. aur agar baat mera ghar walo ki hai…. Tho mujhe pura yakin hai wo log humhare iss risthe ko jarur apnayenga… aur rahi baat shaadi ki….. tho shaadi se phele ya shaadi ke baad…. Mai sirf aur sirf apki hu…. Aur hamesha rahungi…

Daya: shreya mai bhi chatha hu ki hum dono ek ho….. par iss taraha…..

Shreya: kya mera asa baat puchne mai koi galati hai…..

Daya immediately: nahi shreya….. mai sirf tumhara hu….. aur tumhare iss baat mai koi galathi nahi hai…. mai bhi chatha hu tumhe apna bana na…..

Shreya: tho phir mujhe apna banalijiye….. mai apko mehasus karna chathi hu….. apke pass ana chathi hu… apke karib…

Daya: I love you shreya….. thank you so much meri zindagi mai aneke liye….. shreya smiled….

**Saans me teri saans mili toh mujhe saans aayi****  
><strong>**Mujhe saans aayi, Mujhe saans aayi **

Daya moved his fingers on her face… shreya's breath was stopped on his touch… his touch was making her feel goosebumps on her body….. shreya closed her eyes feeling daya close to her…

**Saans me teri saans mili toh mujhe saans aayi****  
><strong>**Mujhe saans aayi, Mujhe saans aayi **

Daya smiled seeing shreya with closed eyes….. he bend and kissed her lips… she too responded…. He entered into her mouth and licked her tongue… he then licked her lower lip and then bit her… shreya moaned under kiss… daya smiled and kissed her hard… shreya moan was making daya more violent…. He kissed her hard….. and broke when they are out of breath… daya looked towards shreya….. shreya downed her eyes…. Daya smiled on her nervousness…..****

**Rooh ne chhu li jism ki khushboo tu jo paas aayi****  
><strong>**Tu jo paas aayi, tu jo paas aayi**

Daya moved his hand on her face… shreya got down from bed and moved forward… but daya caught her pallu…. And pulled her back… daya moved near her….. and moved his hands from her neck to her shoulder… and with in a blink he removed her sarree….. shreya felt shy…. She turned to other side…. Daya smiled on her nervousness….. he moved near her…. And kissed on her neck… and then dragged his kiss towards her ear lobe… shreya soon turned and hugged him….. daya smiled on her nervousness….. he lifted her and made her lye on bed….

_**Saans me teri saans mili toh mujhe saans aayi**_**  
><strong>**Mujhe saans aayi, Mujhe saans aayi**

Daya stood and removed his shirt….. and then he removed his belt….. shreya's heart beat stopped seeing this… she was nervous….. Shreya soon turned to other side facing her back to daya… daya smiled and laid side of her and moved his hands on her bare back… and unhooked her blouse…. exposing her back… he removed her blouse kissing her back and wetting her back by his killing kisses…. Shreya shivered on his kisses… she closed her eyes tight in nervousness….

**Kab tak hosh sambhale koi****  
><strong>**Hosh ude toh ud jaane do**

Daya turned her and looked her…. Shreya felt shy… she turned her head to other side…. Daya moved his hand from her neck and dragged on her upper body… and the same time kissing her…. His kisses was making her breath tight…. She was unable to take breath…. On his touch she felt as if her breath has lost somewhere… he dragged his kiss to her bossoms…. And rubbed his lips on her nipples….. this made her to move her body up from bed…

**Dil kab seedhi raah chala hai****  
><strong>**Raah mude toh mud jaane do**

Daya smiled as he know he has hitted at the most sensible part…. He dragged his kiss all over her bossoms… and wet them….. shreya moved her hands on his arms….daya licked her bossoms and caught in his mouth and bit her… shreya moaned…. And dumbed her nails at his back on his shoulder… daya smiled…. He caught her bossom in his mouth and bit it… she moaned loud…. And moved her head up…. Her moan made him to be more attracted to her….. he laid on her licked her bossom bit her…. Kissed her neck…. On his every touch shreya moaned and this made him more and more feel her…

**Tere khayal me doob ke aksar achhi lagi tanhaai****  
><strong>**Saans me teri saans mili toh mujhe saans aayi****  
><strong>**Mujhe saans aayi, Mujhe saans aayi**

He dragged his kiss and licked near her belly…. And moved his hands on her waist….And thenmoved down and down dragging his hands on her soft legs… he moved his hands up and down on her soft legs….. shreya felt as if he is tickling her…. A continuous smile was on her lips….. and a shy on her face…. She looked damn cute…..

**Raat teri baahon me kate toh****  
><strong>**Subah badi halki lagti hai**

He moved his hands down from her belly removing her lower…. And kissing her soft legs….. shreya felt butterflies flying in her stomach… daya removed her lower and then laid on her and kissed on her cheeks…. and then dragged towards her neck and bite her… shreya moved her head side giving him enough space to kiss her…. And at the same time his hand was moving on her bare back… he took a turn…. Know shreya is up of him…. She moved her hand on his cheek….. and then on his lips… she slightly rubbed her lips on his….. daya smiled….. she dragged her kiss on his neck and bit him…. And then moved down and kissed on his chest…. Daya smiled and then again turned… know again shreya is bottom and daya on her…

**Aankh me rehne lage ho kya tum****  
><strong>**Kyu chhalki chhalki lagti hai**

Daya smiled and got up….. he removed his pant opening his manhood… daya said in a husky voice "ready to be mine…" shreya smiled and turned her head to other side…. Cool breeze was making her feel shiver… and daya's touch is making her nervous….. he laid side of her… shreya closed eyes and her head was other side… daya smiled and liad on her….. he turned her head….. but her eyes was closed…. He placed his hand on her cheeks….. shreya slowly opened her eyes… but was not ready to meet his eyes….. she downed her gaze…. Daya moved her chin up….. and looked straight into her eyes….. daya smiled….shreya too smiled…. He kissed her cheeks and then nose tip….. and then blocked her lips… shreya too responded… they broke after sometime…. Daya dragged his kiss down and kissed her bossoms….. and then on her belly… sherya was nervous….. her heart beat was running like a horse…

**Mujhko phir se chhu ke bolo****  
><strong>**Meri kasam kya khaai****  
><strong>**Saans me teri saans mili toh mujhe saans aayi****  
><strong>**Mujhe saans aayi, Mujhe saans aayi**

Daya moved down and separated her leg and placed himself between her… and liad on her ….. and whispered in her ear…."your gonna be mine for ever….." shreya smiled and downed her gaze… daya smiled and blocked lips….. and pushed himself into her slowly and not making her to breake the kiss…. He moved into her and kissed her lips… shreya felt pain and tears flowed down her eyes… but daya had not broke from kiss…. He again and again pushed him into her…. And made love with her… shreya was happy to be with him…. As after soo much waiting she got his love….. after sometime he broke from kiss but still inside her….. he looked into her eyes… tears where flowing down her eyes… he kissed on her tears…

Daya: I'm sorry shreya….. bohut dard horaha hai na…

Shreya smiled through tears: jab ap mera itne kabir ho tho mujhe kisi bhi taraha ka dar nahi hotha…. Because I love to be with you for ever… daya smiled and hugged her…. She too hugged him…. He again pushed himself into her….. shreya felt pain she dig her nails into him making her love mark on his shoulder….. daya smiled and blocked her lips… both kissed each other… and then broke after sometime…..

**Rooh ne chhu li jism ki khushboo tu jo paas aayi****  
><strong>**Tu jo paas aayi, tu jo paas aayi...**

It was a pure love between them….. Daya separated from her and liad side of her…. He kissed on her forehead… corner of her eyes tears where there….

Daya rubbed her tears: I'm sorry…

Shreya laid on him: ap sorry kyu bol rahe hai…..

Daya: meri wajase tumhari ankho mai yeah anhsu….

Shreya smiled and kissed on his forehead: daya sir yeah tho kushi ke anshu hai…..

Daya: shreya mai kabhi bhi tumhari ankho mai anhsu nahi dekh na chatha….. par dar lagtha hai agar mujse koi galthi hogai tho kahi mai tumhe hurt tho nahi karunga…

Shreya: asa kabhi nahi hoga… agar kabhi asa hua bhi tho uske piche koi na koi waja jarur hogi….. kyu ki mujhe pata hai ap kabhi apni shreya ko hurt nahi karsakthe…

Daya smiled and hugged her: I love you shreya…. I love you soo much… thank you so much meri zindagi mai aneke liye….. mujhe itni kushi dene ke liye… mai bohut kush nasib hu ki tum mujhe mili…

Shreya hugged him: kush nasib tho mai hu… jo mujhe itne ache se samjhne wala pyaar mila …. Aur… but daya completed her sentence…

Daya: aur hone wala pati bhi…

Shreya smiled: haan….. and kissed on his lips….. daya smiled and he too responded… and then both feel sleep in each other arms…

**Next day:**

It was 6 am … daya was bottom and shreya was lying on him… shreya got up and smiled seeing daya hugging her and sleeping….. she smiled seeing his cute and innocent face… she kissed on his forehead and then made herself free and went to washroom….. after sometime daya got up and saw shreya was not there….. he got up from bed and wore his cloths and moved near washroom and heard water sound…..

Daya smiling: lagtha hai shreya washroom mai hai…. thinking this he went to kitchen and prepared coffee…..

Meantime shreya came out and saw daya was not present….. shreya was on towel…..

Shreya thinking: daya sir kaha chalegai… and then heard sounds from kitchen… shreya smiled…. Lagtha hai daya sir kitchen mai hai…. thinking this shreya opened cupboard and stood infront of it…..

Shreya herself: arey yaar….. yeah mera cup board thodi na hai…. yeah tho daya sir ka hai…. issmai mera kapade thodi honga… shreya tu bhi na…. aaj kaal tera dimak kahi aur hi rehatha hai… ab mai kya phehunu….. bureau bhi jana hai…thinking this she stood infront of cupboard…..

Meantime daya came with coffee and saw shreya standing infront of cupboard only with towel on her daya… daya smiled and came inside… and called her…..

Daya: kya hua shreya….. ashe kya dekh rahi ho tum cup board mai…..

Shreya turned and then sat on bed: daya sir mera kapade nahi hai yaha par….. ab mai kya phehunu…. Humhe bureau bhi tho jana hai… phele hi bohut late hogaya hai…. aur mai kaal raat ki sarree bhi nahi phehan sakthi…. Kyu ki agar acp sir ne dekh liya tho bohtu problem hojayegi…. Sir lagtha hai ab bureau se phele mujhe ghar jake….. but was cut…

Daya: waha jane ki zarurat nahi hai shreya tumhe…..

Shreya was confused: sir yeah ap kya bolrahe hai…. mera kapade waha hai… mujhe jana hoga na…..

Daya: koi zarurat nahi hai….

Shreya irritated: tho kya mai bhi na kapade phene rahungi kya… ase towel pe….

Daya smiled and sat beside her: haan….. shreya was shocked…..

Shreya: kyaaaa…..

Daya: mujhe koi problem nahi hai… and kissed on her neck… and then dragged to her ear lobe…. Shreya shivered.. she got up from bed…..

Shreya: da…. Daya sir…. Wo…..

Daya smiled on her nervousness he moved near her: itna kyu nervous horai ho tum…. Kaal raat tho maine tumhe pura…. But was cut…..

Shreya blushing: daya sir…. Hum…. Humhe der horahi hai…..

Daya smiled: wase ab tum chakar bhi mujse baag nahi sakthi…. Ab tho puri zindagi tumhe mujhe jelna hoga…

Shreya moved near him: puri zindagi kya…. Mai tho apko apne haar janam mai jelne ke liye tayar hu….

Daya smiled and hugged her….. she too hugged him…. He moved his hands on her back…. And was about to remove her towel….. but shreya soon became alert and separated from hug…..

Shreya: ab… sir humhe der horahi hai…..

Daya smiled: haan….. acha ek minute….. and he went near cup board and took out a box and gave to shreya….

Shreya: yeah kya hai sir…..

Daya: yeah….. yeah tumhare liye….

Shreya: mera liye…. surprised…..

Daya: haan….. khol ke dekho…. Shreya nodded and opened… she was surprised…..

Shreya: yeah dress…..

Daya: tumhare liye liya tha maine ….. socha ki tumhe yeah dekhe surprise dunga aur tumhe propose karunga….. par kabhi himmat hi nahi hui…. par pata nahi tha ki tum mujhe itna baada surprise dogi… it was a beautiful red colour anarkali dress….. shreya was surprise on his taste….

Shreya tears in eyes: yeah…. yeah bohut kubsurat hai sir….

Daya: sachmai….

Shreya: haan sir….. mujhe bohut bohut pasand aya hai…. thank you so much…

Daya smiled: acha…. Aaj tum yeah phehana…..

Shreya: par sir yeah….. yeah phehanke bureau kase jasakthe hai hum…..

Daya: uski chinta tum maat karo…. Tum bas yeah phehan lo….

Shreya nodded…..

Shreya: acha sir ab ap bhi ready hojaye…. Bohut late hogaya hai…..

Daya: haan…. He took his towel and went to washroom…..

Shreya became ready in same dress which daya gave ….. and then she went to kitchen with her coffee which daya prepared…. Shreya prepared breakfast… and sat in living room waiting for daya…

**Daya's room:**

Daya came out and went to his cup board took out his dress and wored it….. it was red colour shirt with black colour suit…. He became ready and came down…. And saw shreya in deep thinking… he moved and placed hand on her shoulder… shreya came out of thoughts…..

Daya: shreya kya soch rahi ho….

Shreya: nahi sir kuch nahi….. and saw him… she was shocked to see him in that cloths….

Daya: sach sach bolo…. Kya baat hai…. kya soch rahi ho….

Shreya came out of shock: sir wo…. Matlab hum…. Hum iss kapado mai bureau kase jasakthe hai…. acp sir gussa hojayenga…..

Daya smiled and wrapped his hands around her waist….. shreya shivred on his touch: shreya tum in sab ke baaremai maat socho…. Mai hu na…. acp sir kuch nahi kahenga… wase bhi aaj bohut kushi ka din hai….. aaj tum apna transfer letter wapas lerahi ho…

Shreya smiled: haan sir…. Aur iski waja ap hai….

Daya: aur tumne transfer ke liye apply kiya iski waja bhi tho mai hu…

Shreya: nahi sir….. ap kyu asa soch the hai….. jo beet gaya ussa bhul jaye sir…. Please….

Daya smiled: acha tikhe…. Ab no more purani baate…. Ok…. Shreya nodded….

Shreya: acha chaliye… breakfast ready hai…..

Daya: acha tho phir chalo… and then both had their breakfast and went to bureau…

**In car:**

Shreya was silent… she was feeling pain in her stomach…. daya looked her…

Daya: kya hua shreya… tum tik tho ho…

Shreya: haan sir…. Mai tik hu….. mujhe kya hua hai….. and tried to smile…. Daya understood she don't want to say….. after sometime they reached bureau… first daya had went inside and said shreya not to come know…

**Bureau:**

All were worried… as shreya said that if daya doesn't accept her love she will live Mumbai… and in letter she had written that her flight is at 7am… and know time is 9 am… abhijeet was so angry on daya….. because he is thinking that daya had not said to shreya that he loves her and know shreya had left Mumbai…. Daya came and saw all worried…..

Daya: kya hua…. Tum sab itne pareshan kyu ko….

Abhijeet anger burst out: kya hua…. Yeah tum puch rahe ho….. tumhe nahi pata kya hua….

Daya: abhi tum…. But was cut…..

Abhijeet: mai hi pagal tha jo maine uss bichari se kaha ki wo tumhe apni dil ki baat bolde….. agar maine asa nahi kaha hotha tho kam se kam aaj shreya humhare saat tho hothi…..

Daya: nahi abhi…. Shreya tho…. But was again cut…..

Tarika: daya mujhe tumse yeah ummed nahi thi…. mujhe pata hai ki tumne apni zindagi mai bohut kuch khoya hai…. lekin iska matlab yeah nahi kit um shreya ko bhi apne apse dur rakhe…..

Daya: par tarika…. But was cut….

Purvi: bhai ap kabhi bhi kisi ke ankho mai anshu nahi dekh sakthe….. lekin aaj apne uske ankho mai zindagi baar ke anhsu dediye…..

Daya: nahu purvi…. Shreya tho…..

Nikhil: sir mai apko apna guru manta hu….. ap hamesha khetha hai ki personal life aur professional life ko na milao….. mai apki haar baat ki izzat kartha hu… lekin sir aaj apne shreya ko jo taklif di hai…. yeah sahi nahi hai sir…..

Daya: nahi Nikhil… but was cut…..

Freddy: daya sir…. Ap hamesha hame apna pyaar jathana chahiye…. Par sir aaj ap yeah baat kase bhulgai….. kyu nahi baataya apne shreya se apne pyaar ke baaremai…..

Daya: freddy maine…. But was cut….

Salukhe: daya mujhe tumse yeah ummed bilkul bhi nahi thi….. aaj tumne mujse meri beti ko dur kardiya…. Chaligai wo aaj hum sab ko chodkar…. Mujhe chodkar…..

Daya: nahi sir…. But was again cut…

Acp: daya socha ki mai apne pita hone ka haq tumpe jatha saktha hu…. Issiliye shreya ko maajbur kiya tumhe apni dil ki baat bolne ke liye… lekin mai galat tha…. Tumne mujhe kabhi apna pita maana hi nahi… daya was about to say but…..

Voice: nahi sir… ap daya sir ke liye pita se bhi baadkar ho….. all turned towards the voice and was shocked to see the person…..

ALL: shreyaaaaa….

Shreya smiling: haan sir… shreya….. ap sab ki shreya….. tears in eyes…..

Abhijeet moved near her and placed hand on her cheek: shreya….. shreya tum sach…. Sach mai yaha ho….. mai…. Mai koi sapna tho nahi dek raha hu…..

Shreya caught his hand: haan sir…. Mai sachmai yaha hu…. Ap koi sapna nahi dekh rahe hai…. daya was smiling seeing them all shocked….

Tarika: par shreya tum tho…. And looked smiling daya….. all looked daya…

Salukhe: yeah kya horaha hai….. and then saw shreya also smiling…

Acp: daya shreya kya hai yeah….. abhijeet kuch tho gadbad hai….. all smiled on this…

Daya: sir koi gadbad nahi hai… ap jo chathe the wo hogaya hai… all was shocked…

Purvi/ Nikhil: matlab ap aur shreya…

Daya/shreya: haan… wohi jo ap soch rahe hai…

All was happy that they jumped on daya and shreya…

Abhijeet: mujhe yakin hi nahi horaha hai ki tum dono.,….

Shreya: sir yeah sach hai…. apko yakin karna hoga ab…..

Abhijeet: kase karu shreya….. mera bhai tho itna pagal hai ki mujhe abhi bhi yeah sab sapna lag raha hai…

Daya: matlab kya hai tumhara abhijeet…..

Salukhe: ussa se kya puch rahe ho,….. mujse pucho…..

Daya: kyaaaa sir…..

Salukhe laughing: yeahi ki tumhare bhai ka matlab yeah hai kit um itne unromantic ho ki ussa abhi bhi viswas nahi horaha ki tumne shreya ko propose kiya hai… all smiled seeing daya blushing…. Shreya downed her head…

Tarika: par yeah kamal hua kase….. aur kab…..

Purvi: haan….. shreya bolo bolo….. kaal raat tho daya bhai itne gussa mai the ki humhe laga wo kabhi apne dil ki baat nahi bol payenga…..

Shreya stammering: wo…. She looked daya….. and then downed her head in nervousness…

Pankaj: haan shreya bolo na…..

Shreya: wo mai….. wo…. She was not able to say…..

Acp: daya tum bolo ki yeah sab kase aur kab hua….

Daya: sir wo….. even daya was not able to say….

Acp: Haan…. Bolo…. Bolo sunn rahe hai hum…..

Daya blushing: sir wo kaal…..

All in shock: kyaaa….. kaal….

Daya: haan wo matlab….

Abhijeet: ab aage bhi bol…..

Daya: wo…. Kaal raat…. Jab…. Jab tum sab chalegai tho…. Tho…

Sachin in excitement: haan sir tho…. Aage boliye na….

Daya: haan tho…. Mujhe laga jase ki mai kuch kho raha hu….. dam gutne laga mera…. Becheni sa lag raha tha….. rahana nahi gaya mujse….. dar lagne laga…. Looked into shreya's eyes…. Dar lagne laga….. shreya ko khone ka dar….. aur iss dar ne mujhe himmat di shreya se apni dil ki baat bolne ke liye…. bas…. Maine soch liya ki mai shreya ko apne se kahi nahi jane dunga….. aur mai chalagaya shreya ke pass…..

Sachin: matlab kaal raat ko hi apne shreya se apni dil ki baat boldi…

Daya blushing: haan… khe diya maine shreya ki mai bhi ussa se kitna pyaar kartha hu… said looking into her eyes… tears formed in her eyes…..

Abhijeet: matlab hum sab yaha pagal hai…. jo yeah soch kar pareshan hai ki kahi shreya yaha se chali tho nahi gai….

Daya: ab mai kya karu…. Jabse ayah u tabse bolne ki koshi kar raha hu… par ap sab ne tho mujhe bichmai khada karke sunna na shuru kardiya….

Acp: ap jab tumne itna drama kiya hai tho sunna na padega na…

Daya: kya sir ap bhi…..

Acp: chup…. Asa Sharma raha hai jase ki koi ladki ho… tab kya karoge jab tumhare bache honga…..

Daya shocked; kya bache…..

Salukhe: haan bache…

Daya down head: bacho se phele shaadi tho karni hogi….. aur ussa se phele shreya ke parents ko tho maana padega….. aagar wo nahi mane tho….. shreya shivered on this thought… she ran and hugged daya…. Daya also hugged her….. all smiled seeing this…

Voice: kisne kaha tumse ki hum nahi maanega….. all turned towards voice and smiled… daya and shreya was shocked….

Shreya: maaa….. papa…..

S.D: haan hum,…..

Shreya: papa ap dono yaha…

S.D: haan….. acp sir ne humhe phele hi tumhare aur daya ke dil ki baat boldi….. uske baad hi tho unhone tumse baat ki…..

Shreya looked acp….. and went near him….

Shreya tears in eyes: thank you sir….. aaj agar ap nahi hothe tho….

Acp placed hand on her head: arey nahi nahi beta…. Ismai maine kuch nahi kiya….. in sab mai bhi mera hi sward tha…..

Purvi: apka sward….. asa ho hi nahi saktha…..

Salukhe: kyu nahi hosaktha bhai… ab ladke ke pita hai…. tho sward tho hogi na…..

Nikhil: kasa sward sir…

Acp smiling: bhahu lane ka sward… aur ussa se kahi zyada pothe pothiyo ka mhu dekhne ka sward….

Daya and shreya blushed…. Shreya hugged her mother….. daya smiled seeing sherya like that…..

Salukhe: acha jab itni baadi kush kabri mili hai humhe….. tho phir….. and looked acp…

Acp: samjh gaya….. asa maat dekh…..

Salukhe: agar samjh gaya tho alan karna…..

Acp: haan kar raha hu….

Nikhil: kasa alan sir…

Acp smiling: yeahi ki ab sab kuch tik hogaya hai….. issiliye daya aur shreya ki shaadi kardiya jai….. dareya blushed….

Freddy: wow sir yeah tho bohut kushi ki baat hai…

Acp: haan…..

Salukhe: acha…. Aab jab itni kushi ki baat hai tho daya jao apne shreya ko kahi gummane lekar jao….

Dareya: par sir kam…..

Acp: kam tho hotha rahega…. Tum dono jao… daya and shreya looked shreya's parents…

S.M/S.D: jao beta….. enjoy…. Aaj tum dono ka din hai…. dareya smiled and went to daya's house…

In bureau all are happy as finally daya and shreya are together…. Acp salukhe and abhijeet was the most happiest members as their plan made its way and joined daya and shreya in love…

**Daya's house**

Daya and shreya sat on couch… daya wrapped his hands around shreya….. and shreya was resting on daya's chest…..

Shreya: thank you daya sir…

Daya: thank you…. Kisliye…

Shreya: mujhe itni kushi deneke liye…..

Daya: agar asa hai tho…. Sab se zyada kushi tho tumne mujhe di hai….. kaal raat ko…

Shreya blushed…

Daya pulled her close and kissed on her forehead: sorry shreya….. saying this he moved his hand on her stomach…..

Shreya looked him confused: sorry…. par kyu sir…..

Daya: mujhe pata hai tumhe dard horaha hai…. par tum baata nahi rahi ho… shreya smiled as he understood her pain…

Shreya hugged him back: yeah dard hi tho mujhe apke hone ka ahasa dilatha hai sir…..

Daya had tears in eyes: I love you shreya….

Shreya: I love you too sir…..

Daya: yaar shreya…. Ab tho hum dono ne ek dusre ko apni dil ki baat bhi boldiya…. Aur hum dono bohut karib agai hai….. fir bhi tum mujhe sir bol rahi ho…

Shreya: ab ap mera senior hai tho sir bolna paadega na…

Daya: acha….. kaal jab mai tumhara pati baanjaunga kya tabhi mai tumhare liye senior hi honga kya…

Shreya: nahi ….. tab tho ap mera pati dev honge na…. said pulling his nose…

Daya smiled: acha….. par mujhe tho tumhare mhu se apna naam sunna hai…

Shreya blushing: nahi nahi….. mujse nahi hotha…..

Daya: arey ashe kase nahi hoga… tum mujhe mera naam se bhulaogi…. Bas yeah final hai….

Shreya: nahi mujse nahi hoga…..

Daya: agar tumne mujhe mera naam se nahi bhulaya tho…..

Shreya: haan tho….

Daya: tho mai… tumhe… and blocked her lips….. and kissed her hard…. He bit her lower lip…. Shreya tried to broke but he caught her lower lip tight…. he bended on her …. And pushed her completely on couch…..

Shreya moaned under kiss: aahhh….. ummmm….. after sometime shreya somehow broke from kiss….. and was breathing heavily… lying on couch….. daya was above her…..

Shreya breathing heavily: yeah kya kar rahe hai sir ap…. Mujhe saas lena mai bhi mushkil horahi hai…. aur yeah dekho kaat diya apne…. Said showing her lips…

Daya: ab jab tak tum mujhe mera naam se nahi bhulathi… tab tak mai tumhare saas phulatha hi rahunga…. Before shreya could react…. Daya again blocked her lips… and then moved his hands on her waist and then on her back… shreya shivered on his touch….. she again broke for air…..

Shreya: daya sir…. Chodo na….. mujse nahi hoga…. please…. And she tried to get up …. But daya placed all his weight on her….. and laid on her…..

Daya: bilkul nahi….. jab tak tum mujhe mera naam se nahi bhulathi tab tak mai tumhe nahi chodne wala….. he again pulled her but shreya moved back…..

Shreya: nahi sir mujse nahi hoga….. aur yeah dekho…. Apne mujhe kaata….. dekho khoon bhi nikal raha hai… said showing blood on her lips…

Daya: sorry shreya…. And moved his tougne on her lips…. And licked her lips… shreya shivered….. she closed her eyes tight and caught daya's shirt tight…

Shreya blushing: daya sir….. please….. please chodo na…..

Daya: ab jab tum ziddi ho tho mai bhi koi kam nahi….. and again attacked her lips….. and kissed her hard… shreya was not able to take breath….. with this she opened her mouth….. and daya got chance to enter into her mouth….. he caught her toungue and was playing with her… he moved his hands on her back…. And then on her waist….. on her belly…. And then moved at her back… and pulled her dress zip down….. shreya's heart stopped…. She soon broke….

Shreya: daya nahi… daya smiled….. as she had called him by his name…

Daya kissing her neck: I love you shreya….

Shreya closed her eyes… as she realised she had called him by his name…

Shreya: ap sachmai bohut ziddi ho….

Daya: utna nahi jitna tum ho…

Shreya smiled…. Both hugged each other….. feeling there love for each other….

Finally both reached to their love life and then soon into their marriage life…. But daya never let shreya go to her old house….. as he hate those ladies who talked rubbish about shreya… this shows how much he cares for her and loves her… this was the pure love of them both…..

**Love never ends… and pure love never has end…**

**The End….**

**A/N: so here is the story… finally I had completed my another story…**

**Hope you all liked it…. And enjoyed it… **

**And please please do REVIEW… I know it's a hard core romance…. Iska matlab yeah nahi ki ap sab paadne ke baad blush karthe karthe review karna bhul jao…. Please do review…. After all its on dareya…. And the most romantic and heart touching chapter I felt after writing….. hope you guys also feel this…. and I expect soooooooo many reviews… please….. please guys….. please do REIVEW and let me know how was the chapter…. Pleaseeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee….**


End file.
